Second chances
by Bad influenceo
Summary: Bella Swan always had a secret crush on her best friend's much older brother and one of the richest man in the world Edward Cullen. When she told him when she was 16 she got rejected and she stayed away for 4 years. Now her best friend Alice begged her to spent the summer with her, her family and Edward's fiancee but maybe this is also the time where Bella has a second chance.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone I am back. College life and some other complications drove me away for a year but now I am back. Unfortunately I didn't manage to finish my last story and I had to delete it but I promise I will finish this one.**

**PREFACE**

I remember the first time I heard my parents arguing. I was eleven years old when it happened. It was a rainy day and I had run home ready to spend the day with my parents as I did every day but their raised voices made me stop and listen as they were yelling to each other. It wasn't something new for them to fight but they usually made up after a while.

I sat hidden in front of the window and I could see through the white curtains my mother Renee as she was telling my father that she was tired to stay at home all day and wait for me and my dad to come back. She had dreams and plans for her life, plans that we, I had ruined when I arrived in this world.

The next day when we woke up my mom was gone; she had packed her things and had run away from me and my dad. I never cried, I never asked where mom was or when she was coming home and my dad never mentioned her name. We were just me and him.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1

It was a great night, the dark sky was full of stars, a light breeze was messing my hair and I was well rested. I parked my car in front of the night club called WOLVES and looked at me in the window's reflection one more time. I never was special, boring brown hair that reached my back, boring brown eyes and not the athletic type but I was looking good in my skinny jeans and the deep, blue, sleeveless top. Making my hair again I walked inside smiling to the huge guy in the reception.

"Hello Paul" I waved and gave him my coat and my purse.

The club was as always full and I rush to my place behind the bar to help the other barwoman as the orders for drinks and waters were coming from everywhere. Renesmee gave me a small smile and for the rest thirty minutes we were both busy.

"You are late" she told me as soon as we both calmed down

"I know I was talking to my dad. I had to persuade him not to come to Seattle because I wouldn't have time to see him" I told her and sighed.

"Bella for how long are you going to do this? You can't keep lying to him" she told me disapproving

"As soon as he stays away from here then I'm good" I answered

The truth was that I hated lying to my father but I didn't have a choice. After my mother left us when I was eleven my dad changed. He started spend more time at his office- he was the sheriff to our small town Forks- and the rest of his free time he was hovering over me panicking for every little thing. When I turned eighteen I moved to Seattle and I studied for two years to become a lawyer but my plans didn't work out. I made bad choices and in the end I drop out from college and start looking for a job.

Fortunately Jacob Black, my childhood friend had moved here too and he was the proud owner of a club so when I asked him for help he hired me and kept me with him since then. He and his cousins were like an extension to our family since Billy Black was my father's best friend.

I never told to my dad about the club I just didn't want to think I am a loser so instead I told him that I was working for a big firm and he had believed me but I never let him visit me. I was visiting Forks once a month to see him and spend time with him.

"Hey where is my favorite girl? Were you late again, Bells?" Jacob wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek and winked to Renesmee.

Jacob Black was a tall, beautiful guy with black, short hair, deep brown eyes and a hot body. He had a weird tattoo at his forearm and always flirted with me. We had tried to date when I first begin working in the club but this relationship was doomed. As soon as Renesmee started working here he couldn't take his eyes off of her, he never cheated, that I appreciated, and he told me that he was attracted to her and I was trying to get over some other guy so we decided to return to simple friendship. His resistance for Renesmee was just for a week after our break up and now they were together and totally in love. However he kept teasing me and messing with me, not in the bad way but in the I-am-your-friend thing.

"How are you, boss?" I asked and shook my head

"Great my girl keeps me happy" he replied

"Ew Jake too much info" I tried to cover my ears making both Renesmee and Jake laugh.

"Oh I forgot this little, energized, friend of yours called and demanded to call her back or at least answer your phone" he told me and wrapped both of his arms around Renesmee's tiny waist.

"Alice?" I asked trying to hide my panic

"Yeap… now excuse me" he winked at me and waved over to Seth, another barman. He took Renesmee by her hand and led her to a far corner table.

Alice Cullen, my super energized best friend… I had met her when I was twelve, my dad had sent me on vacations with my friend Angela and her parents at Arizona and she was living just across the street with her uncle and his wife. She was tiny with black pixie hair and blue eyes. The first moment she saw me she frowned and told me that I should wear more skirts and since then we were friends. Just like that. We were talking, laughing and watching movies and when I had to return to Forks we promised to each other that we will stay in touch.

She had visited Forks numerous times and the last time she took me with her in New York City to meet her family. I was sixteen by then I was impressed by her family.

I shook my head trying not to remember her family again and push the memories at the back corner of my mind.

"Focus Bella" I murmured and got back in action.

Seth was a great distraction, he kept rumbling and smiling making my day and charming the ladies who had come closer to the bar to just look at him, something that would hate his overprotective big sister Leah.

My shift ended around midnight and finally I had to deal with my best friend so as I got inside my tiny apartment and turn on my laptop I prepared myself for the discussion we had for the last four years.

"Bella!" she sang as soon as I click the video call on Skype

"Hello Alice" I answered smiling "how are you?" I asked

"Oh no missy… first you are going to explain why you never called me back. I was worried I haven't received a call, text or e-mail for you for a month" she complained

"I know I was busy and I'm sorry. You know how it is I have to work for a living. I have bills to pay, food to make you know" I told her smiling "how is New York?"

"Boring. Rosalie left for the week and I'm all alone trapped in a house full of boys" she complained

"Rosalie left again?" I asked surprise

Rosalie Hale was the girl she was living next to Alice's. When we first met we didn't like each other but soon we became friends. She was tall, blonde and gorgeous. She had blue eyes and she was every guy's dream but also their worst nightmare. Rosalie Hale could be overprotective for her friends but a totally bitch to her enemy. I was a little scared at first but now I missed her terribly.

She was trying to be a model and so far she seemed to be successful.

"Yeah, this guy from the agency took her to a fashion show somewhere in Milan and she will be back this weekend" Alice told me smiling.

"So why were you harassing my boss to call you?" I asked

"Because this summer we will spent it together" she announced

"Are you coming to Seattle?" I asked excited

"Nope you are coming to New York. Tickets are already booked, so you don't have the money excuse, you will stay with us at our new home you haven't see yet and for the first time we will be all together"

"Alice…"

"No Bella. You have four years to visit, you never call… it feels like you avoiding me and before you deny it I know it's true I just don't know the reason"

"It's… it's me. My fault"

"Please come here I need some time with my girl. Please Bella" her big blue eyes looked at me pleading and I sighed

"Ok I'll come" I promised

"Yay" she screamed excited and started clapping

"Ok, ok when is my flight?" I asked

"It's for 1st of July and you are returning 1st of September. Oh I also harassed your boss to give you two months off. You never take a day off so he agreed. Two months with me" she said smiling

"Ok then it seems like I have to pack" I sighed suddenly nervous

"Oh I have to go, my mom needs help" she said frowning and after a kiss she hanged up.

I turned off my computer, took my book and curled on the couch but I couldn't concentrate. Everything I was trying to forget came back in a rush and couldn't escape for memories anymore.

While I was in New York, I had met a lot of people but only one had managed to burn into my mind and even though he had broke my heart I couldn't forget him. Edward Cullen.

Edward was twenty six when I met, ten years older than me and an absolute God. He had a lean, muscular body, messy hair like he was out of his bed in hurry and beautiful green eyes. He was every girls dream and he had started his career right after college. At his twenty six he had already four hotels and casinos and he had managed to get in the top five of the richest young men in the world. Four years now he was first in that list.

I was in love with him since the first moment I saw him and I used to blush when he was talking to me. I was following him around dreaming that he would realize suddenly that he was madly in love with me and we would live together forever. However we weren't in a teenage romantic movie so when I told him that I was in love with him he rejected me. His words were _"Sorry Bella the only way I can see you it's like my baby's sister best friend. We have ten years difference Bells, we can't have everything"_

He didn't laugh, he never mentioned anything to anybody but he had hurt me. He broke my heart and I tried since then to pull it together. He was the reason I was avoiding the Cullen and he was the reason that I was sure I wouldn't enjoy my vacations.

…

I had a week to get ready and on the 1st of July after many hours on a plane next to a chatty woman I arrived at the airport trailing my small suitcase behind me and looking around for my best friend face. I had spent my entire time trying to persuade myself that back then I was a sixteen years old, awkward teenager but now I was a confident, twenty year old woman but as soon as we arrived I was nervous and miserable again.

"BELLA!" I heard Alice's voice

It was amazing how a person so small could make so much noise and when she wrapped her arms around me I was surprised by her strength too "I missed you" she told me and kissed both my cheeks.

Alice Cullen always the fashion queen wore a red, mini skirt a black belt around her tiny waist, high, black heels and a white, tight t-shirts.

"I missed you too" I said and kissed her cheeks and I really had missed her.

She was my best friend in the entire world and she was the first one I was thinking when I was in trouble or had a very difficult day. The only think I never told her was that I was in love with her brother.

"Belly boo" I heard a booming voice and suddenly I was in a bone crushing hug.

"Emmett… can't breathe" I whispered and as soon as he loosened his grip I wrapped my arms around his neck smiling.

Emmett Cullen was the middle son. He was a year younger than Edward and nine years older than me and Alice. He was huge and full of muscles, really scary for someone who didn't knew but he was like a teddy bear for us. He was the brother I never had and the best guy in the world.

"I missed you around here Belly; at last the panic can begin"

Usually I was an accident magnet so Emmett liked to tease me about that. Actually he liked to tease for a lot of things.

"Come on let's go everyone are excited" Alice said and she led me to a jeep

"This is yours?" I asked

"Yeap I have news" she told me and winked

The ride from the airport to the house was long. Their new home wasn't anywhere near the town instead it was in the middle of nowhere covered by trees.

The house was a huge, old house; it was made by heavy, grey stones and clearly was renovated. The one wall was made by windows and at the stairs the entire Cullen family and Jasper were waiting for me.

"Bella so nice to see you" Esme hugged me softly and stroked my back

Esme was sixty five years old but she was looking like she was much younger. She had honey colored hair and light brown eyes. She was petite like her daughter and she was always dressing in style. When I was younger and daydreaming about a perfect mother I was dreaming someone like Esme. Sweet, caring and motherly.

"You lost weight" she said disapprovingly and I smiled widely. Always in need to take care of the others.

"My dear Bella you have grown into a gorgeous, young woman" Carlisle kissed my forehead and studied me for a while.

He was two years older than his wife but totally gorgeous. He had the most amazing green eyes so much like his son and he was as caring and loving as his wife. He was always proud about his children and supportive even if they were making mistakes.

"Isabella Swan" Jasper approached bowed a little and kissed the back of my hand making me blushing like a schoolgirl.

Jasper Hale was five years older than us as his sister and he was blonde and gorgeous like her too. His blue eyes were clear and beautiful; if it wasn't for Edward I would have a crush on him years ago. But Jasper was off limits back then and as far as I could tell by the way Alice was looking at him he was still off limits.

I turned to the last person and I felt my knees go weak. He was standing right there in all of his glory and that half smirk he always had. He was even more handsome than the last time I saw him and I felt like sixteen years old again.

"Hello" I whispered

"Hello Bella" he smiled and shook my hand sending shivers all over my body.

Hearing someone's approach make me tear my eyes away from him and landed to a gorgeous woman with red hair and brown eyes. Her smile was kind and a little intimidating and her one arm went around Edward's waist. Her were eyes on me, my eyes on Edward's arms around her.

"And Bella let me introduce you my fiancée, Victoria Riley, we are getting married next month" Edward said

The world came crushing on me and I was just looking at them stunned. My heart broke into pieces and I could barely stand, I couldn't even follow them as they were heading back inside and I grab Alice's hand to keep from falling.

"Bella are you ok?" she asked worried

No, not really I thought but instead I nodded and followed her inside.

Two months, I just had to stay strong for two months it couldn't be that hard… right?


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you, thank you, thank you for your reviews and for favorite and reading my story 

CHAPTER 2

I had to endure three long hours of Victoria and Edward gushing about their wedding and by the time I was free to go to my room I was physically and psychological exhausted. I wanted to run and hide in my room and get away from their happiness.

Victoria was a model that Edward met in one of the great parties the rich people do all the time. They met, flirted and fell for each other almost immediately and were together for three years.

"She seems… nice" I told Alice when we were alone back at my room

"She's a self centered bitch" she answered and sat at my bed "she is selfish and the only thing she cares about is my brother's money. They don't have fun, everything around them are about money and power, my brother wasn't like that, he used to be fun, to do crazy things with Emmett" she complained

"Alice as far as I can remember Edward wasn't so much fun" I told her

"Yeah but at least he was happy. He was reading old books; he was watching old movies and played piano. He was happy to just stay at home and have a quite night with his friends. But now… now he is always at some party or at some show. She doesn't want to stay inside, she is always going out so the paparazzi can spot her and talk about her"

"Let's not talk about her ok? Tell me about you. What's your news? How you could afford that jeep?" I asked her hoping to distract her. I didn't like when Alice looked so worried and stressed.

"Well you remember all those designs I had right? I went to a fashion show with Rosalie two years ago and she showed them around. Well let's say that I am being paid to design clothes and they often ask about my opinion" she told me proudly "in a few months I'm hoping that I can hire someone so I can start my own line and open a store. It's everything I wanted to do" she told me smiling

"Oh my God Alice I'm so happy for you" I said grinning and wrapped my arms around her "you will be a famous and successful businesswoman in a few months"

"Yeah it's like a dream come true. But it's not the only one… last year as I was getting ready for a party guess who asked me out"

"Oh my… you and Jasper!" I practically screamed.

Alice nodded excited and we hugged again. I was so happy about her; she was one of the few people I knew that deserved to be happy.

"So now it's your turn. Any new hot guy that caught your attention?" she asked smiling

"Well not really. I tried to date Jacob but it didn't work out, some flirts here and there but nothing serious"

"Why not Bells? I mean, you and Jacob Black huge mistake but why someone else?"

I rolled my eyes at her comment. She had met Jacob once at her last visit in Seattle and it was an immediate dislike. Well not exactly, her relationship with him was like mine and Rosalie's at the beginning. They liked to fight with each other but in the end of the day they could team up and tease me about everything.

"Ok I have to tell you something but you have to promise you won't scream or put pressure on me about anything, you can't tell to anyone AND you won't do anything" I warned

"ok I promise" she said carefully

"I… I am in love with Edward. I have been in love with him since we were sixteen, I told him back then, he told me we couldn't be together, he broke my heart and I left. You weren't the one I was avoiding, he was"

"Oh my God and now I dragged you here to see him get married? Bella I'm so sorry if I knew, if I could do anything" she told me in panic

"Alice, Alice calm down. It's not your fault maybe now I can get some closure" I told her almost whispering "maybe seeing him getting married it's the only way to get over him"

"Or…" she told me, sat next to me and wrapped her arm around my shoulders "you can make him fell in love with him"

"Alice he has a girlfriend" I told her smiling

"Well if he is truly in love with her then he has nothing to worry about besides you won't hit on him… We need Rosalie's help; she has to come home now"

"Alice we won't interrupt her job to get her here to help me win Edward's heart. Besides tomorrow she IS getting back" I told her laughing "I wonder if she met a handsome model"

"Bella, Rosalie has a boyfriend he is downstairs and he is a teddy bear"

"Emmett? She's dating Emmett? When did that happened?"

"Since she became like a goddess? They are together for three years she never told you?"

"She told me she had a thing for someone but… wow"

"Yeah I know" she told me smiling "well I have to go but we will talk tomorrow ok? Love you" she kissed my cheek and close the door softly behind her and I let out a big breath. I had a lot of things to process but I was really tired so I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night, something I used to do since my mother left us, and I walked to the kitchen for a glass of milk.

I put some milk and was ready to go back in my room when I heard my name and turning I saw Edward. He was standing at the doorframe, a guilty look on his face and he was running his hands through his hair like when he was nervous about something.

"Hey" I said softly

"Hey" he answered "Bella can we talk?" he asked

"I'm really tired Edward" I told him and tried to get past him but he caught my arm.

I felt the shivers again; his hand was burning me like I was on fire, after four years nothing changed.

"Bella, we need to talk" he told me again "you disappeared, you never called or at least you never called me"

"Yeah I… I couldn't… I needed some time away, for me"

"That didn't stop you from calling Alice or Rosalie or even text to Emmett but never to me"

"Well if my memory serves me correctly I never got a text from you either and you never called. Look, don't feel bad about what happened ok? It was my fault, I… I had a stupid crush to an older guy it happens but now we both moved on you are getting married and I came here to spent time with my best friend. So no hard feelings"

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely, now sorry but I'm really tired, goodnight"

I left fast and hide in my room again, I tried to persuade him that I was ok but I was fighting to keep my tears. Now in the safety of my room I collapsed on the floor still holding the glass with milk and closed my eyes. Of course I wasn't over him, of course I wanted to wrap my arms around him and never let him go but this wasn't me. Hopefully the next day Rosalie and Alice could help me. With that thought I drank my milk and get back to bed.

…

"Emmett…" Jasper, Alice and I complained at the same time as he started kissing Rosalie the moment she walked into the house earning giggles from her.

"She's giggling? Really? Rosalie is giggling? Wow that is a change" I laughed

"Shut up Bella" she answered and then pulled me in her arms "where have you been girl I missed you"

"I missed you too, I am so happy to see you" I told her and smiled widely.

"Ok, ok Rose, Bella my room" Alice ordered

"Hey she just got back" Emmett complained

"I don't care we have a meeting"

"It's ok sweetheart we will talk later" Rosalie kissed his cheek and winked as she and Alice dragged me to Alice's room and locked the door.

"So you and Edward?" she asked

"Hey how do you know about that?"

"Alice called last night. Seriously Bella when you were going to tell us?"

"Oh maybe when you were going to tell me about Emmett" I said back

"Fair enough" she commented smiling

"Ok so what's the plan?" Alice asked

"Make him jealous" Rosalie answered

"He thinks I got over him" I said and explained what happened last night

"This is much better. He thinks you are over him and you will show up with a new, hot guy. If he is in love with Victoria he won't mind and you can move on but if he get jealous then you have a second chance" Alice said excited

"I have two questions. Firstly, you know that we are plotting against your brother right?"

"We are not plotting, it's for the best. I want old Edward back, the carefree and I will do everything to bring him back and of course I would like to get rid of the bitch" she said smiling

"Ok and where am I supposed to find that hot guy?" I asked

"I can handle this trust me" said Rosalie smiling and winked "tonight we are going out tonight to meet that new model I met… his name is Garrett he is in love with a girl but she never paying attention to him so you will do him a favor"

"Are you sure?" I asked

"Yes and he is an honest man he won't touch you. But Bella really he is a lovesick. He will play his part, you will play yours. It's a win-win"

"Do you know what does this mean?" Asked Alice excited

"No" I answered carefully

"It's shopping time" she clapped her hands when I groaned

What did I get myself into?


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you, thank you, thank you for your reviews and for favorite and reading my story 

CHAPTER 3

We went shopping and the moment we went back home, Alice and Rosalie started getting me ready for our night out. Victoria was whining about going out with us but at the end it was decided to go all together and Edward with Victoria would go to the VIP section. Her 'highness' couldn't stand to be with the rest of the crowd.

We ate at my room and after a few hours the three of us were showered, with our hairs made and our nails colored.

"And now the dress" singed Alice and I smiled widely

The dress I was going to wear it was amazing. It was Rosalie's choice and I had fallen in love with it the moment I wore it. It was a strapless black dress that reached my thighs. I had my hair straighten and up in a tight ponytail, high black stilettos and I was holding a gold purse. My lips were red and I had smoky eyes.

Rosalie had given me a necklace and Alice had given me a gold, thin bracelet.

"Bella you are gorgeous" Alice said smiling

"Not compare to you guys" I laughed as we looked ourselves in the mirror and took a picture with our pone.

Alice wore a black, mini, leather skirt, a strapless, white top, black, high heel and many bracelets on her right arm. Her makeup was simple, a pink lip gloss and smoky eyes as well.

Rosalie was wearing black, skinny jeans that showed off her perfect legs, a red top that let her back exposed and her blonde hair were curled. All she did for makeup was a bloody red lip gloss and some eyeliner. Her heels were high and red as well.

"Are we ready?" Rosalie asked

"Edward will be speechless" Alice said smiling

With linked arms we walked down the stairs smiling and went to the living room where our boys were waiting for us. Emmett and Jasper both stand up and welcomed their girlfriends but Edward or Victoria were anywhere to be seen.

"Where is Edward?" asked Alice

"Victoria wanted to leave early so they said they will meet us at the club" Emmett explained

"So much for impressing him" I whispered to Rosalie and went outside to wait disappointed.

"Come on Bells, tonight you will try to have fun and as I promised Garret is already there. Ignore Edward and have fun with us" Rosalie wrapped her one arm around my shoulder and smiled softly.

"Ok ladies let's go" Emmett booming voice made me smile and I got into his car with the girls.

Rosalie was right; tonight I will have fun and forget Edward or Victoria.

Emmett parked outside the club and Jasper helped us out. They wrapped their arms around their girls and I was walking alone feeling weird. However when we arrived just outside of the club a young man with dark eyes and dark eyes approached us,

"Rosalie, stunning as always" he said smiling and kissed both of her cheeks

"Garrett!" Rosalie smiled widely and kissed his cheeks and then turned to the rest of us "Garrett these are my friends, Alice, Jasper and Bella and this is my boyfriend Emmett"

"Nice to meet you" he smiled to the boys and gave a small bow to Alice earning a giggle from her and then he took my hand and kissed it softly looking straight in my eyes "Bella, a very fitting name" he whispered and my breath caught.

I knew this man for just five minutes and I was already blushing furiously. He put one arm at my back moving us toward and he was talking to Jasper as we walked inside the club.

"What do you think about him?" Rosalie whispered next to me

"He is hot" I whispered back laughing

"Hey guys, I let Edward know that we are here and he said to go and find him" Jasper said

"Yeah let's go" Rosalie said smiling

"Yeah it will be fun"

Garrett held my hand as we walked to the stairs that led us upstairs to the VIP room and the bodyguard let us right in looking at Rosalie. Edward and Victoria were sitting in a corner and Rosalie had already sat on Edward's lap and kissing his neck and didn't stop even when they saw us.

They sat with them but I hesitated. Suddenly I wanted to go back home and crawl under my bed and never go out again. However I felt Garrets hand squeeze mine.

"This is him right? The one who should be jealous?" he asked

"Yeah and this is his fiancée" I answered

"Come on and let me handle it" he said "Don't worry he will be jealous" he winked and we walked to the table

"Hi" I said smiling softly

"Hello Bella" answered Edward and then his eyes went to Garrett

"Hello I'm Garrett" he said shaking hands with both Edward and Victoria "it's nice to meet you both" he smiled and then his face to me "but I couldn't be more happy because tonight I met beautiful Bella" he smiled and I blushed furiously "you look adorable with that blush dear" he said as he helped me take my seat and he sat next to me.

"Thank you" I murmured

"What will you drink?" Edward asked suddenly uncomfortable

We all agreed for wine and for the rest of the time Garrett kept talking to me asking many things. At the beginning, I was nervous and uncomfortable but Garrett had a way of making me feel like I knew him for years so soon I was relaxed and actually having a great time.

Once or twice I looked at Alice and Rosalie who smiled approvingly and avoided eye contact with Edward. I was talking to everyone but I didn't talk to him except if it was to answer a question he made.

"Bella do you want to dance?" asked Garrett after my third glass of wine and I was glad to have a chance to leave Edward and Victoria for a while.

We walked downstairs to the dance floor and Garret pulled me into his arms and started swaying us. He lips went near my ear and for the rest of the club we were like a couple in love.

"Relax Bella I'm not hitting on you. Rosalie explained the situation and I presume she explained mine" he said softly "But for this to succeed we have to be close, there will be no kisses just peck on the cheeks or neck but there will be gifts and hugs are you comfortable with that?" he asked and I nodded softly "Good now relax your boy is already jealous" he said and that made me smile

"Thank you" I whispered back and hugged him softly

"Anytime" he said laughing "Now we are going up there and we will say that we will leave. We can take a walk or go somewhere to get to know each other, the point is that you will get back late at your place and trust me he will wait for you, agreed?" he asked

"Yes, let's do this" I said laughing

We finished our pseudo dance and followed his plan. Everyone said their goodbyes and I dared a look at Edward as we were leaving. Victoria's lips were at his neck but his eyes were on me.

Maybe this plan was working so far, who knew!


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you, thank you, thank you for your reviews and for favorite and reading my story . I was having a really rough day today but you made it better with your reviews so a second chapter in the same day… Yayyyyy

CHAPTER 4

Garrett took me to a little, nice restaurant and as soon as we ordered wine and something to eat he looked at me again smiling.

"Ok now you can ask me anything. We will eat and learn more about each other… So… ladies first"

"Rosalie told me that you have a benefit from that? What's her name?" I asked

"Her name is Kate, she's amazing and the most beautiful woman I have ever seen"

"I need details" I told him grinning

"Ok. I met her at work she's a photographer, the sexual tension between us was amazing but she doesn't trust models. More or less it's like your situation with Edward. She preferred someone else and I want to see if she will be jealous hearing the rumors" he said softly.

Indeed his story was like mine and as I was drinking my wine I had an idea. Since he was helping me I was more than willing to help him, he seemed like a great guy and I wanted to see him happy.

"Why to stay at that? I can come with you at your next photo shoot. I bet that it will be unexpected" I told him

"You would do that?" he asked hopeful

"You are helping me and I want to help you" I answered

"Thank you Bella" he said smiling

"So what's the plan? I mean what after that?" I asked

"You will be back home in four hours. He will be curious of what you were doing with a guy or if you were doing something else" he said winking and I blushed "if he waits for you then we are very close to what we want to succeed if not, well maybe we will have to try harder but trust the way he looked at you he will be waiting for you" he said softly

"Ok what I have to do if he asks me or if he insists on telling him"

"Bella, Bella, Bella you have never done this before? Make a guy jealous?" he asked "ok here it's the plan"

The rest of the night was easy, talking with Garrett was like talking to a great friend and he was becoming one of my closest friends. We talked about everything, he told me about his Kate and every time he was talking about her he had a huge smile on his face and his eyes were bright. He was a goner.

He drove me home and promised that he would have a surprise for me next morning. I said my goodbye and walked into the house hoping to see Edward waiting for me but no one was around and everyone seemed to be sleeping.

Disappointed I walked into my room thinking that maybe it was my imagination that Edward was looking at me. I was closed the door, turn on the light and turned around falling on someone.

"Geez Bella, look out" I heard his voice

"Edward? W…What are you doing here?" I asked holding my head where I hit it

"I was waiting for you" he said almost guiltily "are you ok?" he asked and nodded to my head

"Yeah, I'm fine" I answered "you were waiting for me?" I asked trying to contain my excitement

"Yes I wanted to see you"

"Why?" I asked again

"You met that guy and then you left with him? Where did you go?" he asked

"At his home" I answered as Garrett had told me to tell him if he asked

"What did you did at his house?"

"Edward that's none of your business" I told him calmly

"Did he tried anything?" he asked again

"Look whatever happened between me and Garrett is my business and I assure you that whatever happened, we both wanted it" I told him softly

"I just wanted to make sure you are ok. You know that I can count on me"

"Do I?" I asked unsure

"Of course you do. Bella, whoever hurts you will pay" he said and took a step closer to me "I mean you are like my sister" he continued

I stared at him feeling my heart breaking a little more and clean my throat, I was stupid to believe that he was interesting in me in any other way "well Garrett was a gentleman, he didn't put pressure on me about anything" I said almost whispering

"Are you ok? You seem ready to cry"

"I'm fine, now if you excuse me I had a big day and I'm tired" I said and opened the door

"Bella what…?"

"Goodnight Edward"

He left the room; I closed the door and sat on my bed letting my tears to run. I was just his baby's sister best friend nothing more not matter what it looked like he wasn't jealous he was just overprotective.

I took off my dress and get into the shower feeling my tear get mixed with the hot water. Maybe it was time to move on, maybe all this was wrong.

…

The next morning I refused to get up even though both Rosalie and Alice begged me and threaten me to get out. I preferred to spend the rest of the summer inside my room than to get out and deal with the happy couple that was getting married next month.

I was curled in my bed and wiping away my tears when Garrett got in, closed the door and lay down next to me.

"What happened?" he asked whispering

"What are you doing here?"

"Rosalie called me and with Alice let me in from the back door"

I explained everything that had happened last night and at the end Garrett was laughing so hard that he had tears in his eyes.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked confused

"Bella he was here to check what you were doing" he said softly

"No he didn't, he was here because he thinks of me as his sister" I told him miserable

He was about to argue when there was a knock on my door and Edward's voice called my name

"We will see" Garrett whispered and in one smooth move he removed his t-shirt, threw the sheet over us and pulled me in his arms.

Edward knocked the door again and Garrett nodded to me to let him in as he put his head at my neck pretending to sleep.

"Come in" I called

"Bella, Alice told me that you don't want to come down are you…?" he never finished his sentence because he saw Garrett next to me "What…? What is he doing here?"

"Sleeping?" I answered smiling innocently "we had an argument last night, he came to apologize and… can you leave us for a second? We will be downstairs in a minute" I said impressed with myself for being able to lie so naturally

"Sure, I'm sorry" he murmured and walked out of the room

"See I told you" Garrett whispered "hmm Bella your smell is amazing" he whispered and I stiffened "relax Bella I was kidding" he said and got up

"Come on we have to go downstairs" I said but he stopped me

"In ten minutes, let him wonder what we are doing upstairs with closed doors" he said smiling

Ten minutes later we walked downstairs holding hands and met with everyone kind eyes. Esme and Carlisle seemed uncomfortable, Jasper and Emmett amused, Rosalie and Alice as always approving and Victoria indifferent. As for Edward he was looking like someone had kicked his puppy. There was a scowl on his face, he was avoiding looking at me and ignoring Garrett.

"Good morning" I said and lead Garrett to the table

"Yeah we heard" Emmett said laughing

"Emmett" Esme said softly and smiled kindly

"So Bella please tell us how GOOD was your morning" he continued and he laughed loudly

"Emmett" both of his parents looked at him sternly "Bella is a grown up woman and responsible for her actions, we won't continue this" Esme said

"Thank you Esme and sorry"

"Darling you are family nothing to apologize for, young love is always welcome around here" she said

"I have to admit you have an amazing house Mrs. Cullen and thank you for your hospitality even though it was without your knowledge" said Garrett and kissed her hand making Esme to giggle

"Anytime my dear, you are welcome here anytime you wish" she said still blushing

"This is ridiculous he just met the guy" exclaimed Edward "she can't bring him in my house like that" he said irritated

"It's my house son and according to me Bella has a right for a visitor if she can trust him of course" Carlisle said and smiled to me

"Thank you" I mouthed to him smiling

"Edward is right he could be a serial killer or a rapist or a thief she just met him last night and…"  
"He is my friend Victoria" Rosalie interrupted

"And mine too. So it's my house too Edward and I can't see your problem here, you brought Victoria here suddenly too the first time" Alice said irritated

"It's not the same thing" Edward replied

"Look man I never intent to insult anybody and if me being here makes you uncomfortable then I guess I will just go, no hard feeling" said Garrett and panic that our plan is falling apart filled me "Baby" he turned to me "tonight we will stay at my place, bring some of your things ok?" he kissed my cheek "Nice to meet you" he said shaking Carlisle's hand and kissed Esme's hand again "Ladies… baby I'll stop by at noon be ready" he winked and walked out of the door.

Edward left the room in a hurry but I followed him into his room and crossed my hands in front of me.

"Ok what was that?" I asked pretending to be mad but I was really excited

"What was what?" he asked

"Why you were talking to him like that? He was visiting ME Edward and you knew it"

"Bella this isn't you, you never do reckless things"  
"I'm not sixteen anymore Edward, I am a grown woman and I can do whatever I want" I told him serious

"And that's what you want to do? Meeting guys and sleep with them?"

It was like he slapped me and I was furious. In love or not with him he had no right to talk to me like that. I barely register my hand as I slapped him hard in the face.

"What I am doing or not it's my business Edward and you don't have to check up on me. You have a sister and a fiancée but no rights upon me" I told him coldly

"Four years ago…"

"I am not sixteen anymore Edward" I told him again "you can't be happy for me? I get over you like you told me that I have to do. You are not happy I got over you?"

He didn't answer and looked away from me, I shook my head and walked away disappointed.

"Do you think it's too much?" I asked Alice as I got into my room

"No I think he finally sees you" she told me smiling "you have to push him more, he has to see that he is in love with you" she told me

"Rosalie what do you think?"

"I think that you should go out with Garrett and get back tomorrow morning and ignore him. When we lose something we understand how much we wanted it" she said softly

"What you will do Bella?" Alice asked

I looked my bests friends and sighed as I took out my suitcase "I'm going to push him more" I said and start packing some of my things "And I'm going to make him fell in love with me no matter what"


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you, thank you, thank you for your reviews and for favorite and reading my story

CHAPTER 5

"Dad, you are on Skype!" I said surprised

I was back in Cullen's house after a night out with Garrett, well a night at his home playing scrabble, watching romantic movies and talking about Edward and Kate. I came back this morning and sat with Emmett for a while and now I had accepted a video call from Jacob and… surprise… my dad.

"Yeah, Jacob said that it was easier to see you and talk to you. How are you?" he asked

"I'm fine dad, when are you going to stop worrying about me?" I laughed

"Hey that's my job" he joked

I always liked to see him smile, he didn't smile a lot since my mom left us but I think that lately I was getting him back and it was nice.

"I'm fine, healthy and happy" I said cheerful and waved to Alice as she got in the living room with Jasper. She approached and looked at my pc.

"Oh hello chief how are you?" she asked and sat next to me

"Alice! I'm fine, dear how are you?" he asked and he smiled widely

My dad was in love with Alice since the moment he saw her. He adored her and acted like he was his own daughter.

"I am perfect now that I have my best friend here" she smiled

"Hey Jake is there too" I told to Alice and his face appeared on my screen.

"Hello pixie" he said frowning

"Hello dog" she replied

"Jake how is Renesmee?" I asked I missed her very much

"Nessie is fine" he answered and the frown disappeared from his face

"Seriously the girl is a hero" Alice said "you named her after the Lochness monster and still she stays with you" she said shaking her head

"Ok, ok we will hang up now before these two start bickering again" my father said clearly amused "talk to you soon Bells and remember you have to visit more" he told me sternly

"I promise dad"

"Love you honey" he told me serious

"I love you too, be careful"

"Always am sweetheart" he answered always the same thing I told him to be careful.

We hanged up and looked at Alice and Jasper. They were holding hands and had one of those lovesick looks on their faces like they were having a silence conversation. At the end Jasper sighed and sat next to me defeated.

"This weekend I am free and with Rosalie we thought it would be an excellent opportunity to have a get together"

"Jasper jut spit it out"

"We are going for the weekend at our beach house and if you want you can come" he finally said

"It was like you don't want me to come" I noticed

"I want you to come it's just the thing between you and Edward that got weird yesterday and I wasn't sure…"

"We are fine, besides I will be there for you guys" I told him smiling "Garrett can come too right?" I asked

"Of course"

"Great then when are we leaving?" I asked

"Tonight. Edward will be home by noon and we will be ready to leave. Emmett and Rosalie are already there and Victoria went shopping" Alice answered

"Great" I said smiling "I'll talk with Garrett and see you later" I said as I pulled my phone out and text to him.

**Hey are you interested in coming with us today and for the weekend at the beach? **

His answer was immediate

**Of course I am. What time should I be there?**

**At noon we will be ready to leave**

**Is Mr. Perfect around?**

He nicknamed Edward last night according to my stories and he was calling him Mr. Perfect. I rolled my eyes and giggled softly

**No he is at work, why?**

**Can you call me? I think I have one little plan**

I excused myself and went to Alice's room as I dialed Garrett number and he answered on the first ring.

"Hello my one and only love" he said laughing

"Hello pumpkin" I said grinning

These few days we had became close friends and last night we had spent hours pretending to be a couple and give nicknames to each other. Garrett was a great guy to be around and really funny.

"Ok here's my plan. I am just done with a photo shoot so I'll come over there get ready and be with you when Edward get back"

"Why don't you come here and leave together before Edward gets back?" I asked

"Because my dear nothing it's better than the awkward tension in the car" he said and I could imagine his smile

"Ok then I'll be waiting" I told him grinning and we hand up

…

The ride to the beach house, as Garrett had promised was awkward. Jasper was driving, Alice was next to him and Victoria, Edward, Garrett and I had taken the back seat. We were close to each other and I was sitting at Garrett's lap.

He kept nuzzling my neck and stroked my back often sweet talking to me whispering like he was trying to keep the conversation between us but loud enough so Edward could hear.

Victoria was, as always, sucking Edward's neck but his eyes were on me and Garrett. After last night I was sure he had feelings for me or he was just jealous because I didn't pay him attention anymore and that made me happy.

So when I was sure he was looking I bend my head and gave a small kiss at Garrett's neck. I was sure that I heard a grown from Edward and I laughed softly.

When we arrived at the beach house it was around midnight and before Jasper could stop the car, Edward shot out and right inside the house.

"The plan is working" Rosalie murmured as I hugged her and I nodded smiling

We gathered around the small living room, the entire house was beautiful. The living room was decorated with two soft, deep blue couches, a huge tv and wooden floor. Portraits, flowers and a small clock were hanging from the walls and the windows were open allowing the light breeze to get inside.

Next to the living room connecting with a door made by glass was the kitchen. It wasn't small or big just a very nice room with bright colors and a door that lead outside. The window was facing the sea and the view was breathtaking.

Upstairs were five bedrooms and at the basement there was the playroom and the small library.

"You should go and talk to him" Garrett told me and he nodded outside where Edward stood alone

"I thought the point was to ignore him?" I whispered back

"The point was to break him, yesterday, he gave in, now go talk to him I will keep Victoria busy" he whispered

I got up and walked outside as the rest of our friends kept talking. I looked at Edward and then started walking towards the beach, soon enough he was walking next to me.

"Sorry about yesterday" he said softly "I said things I shouldn't have"

"It's ok don't worry. You were looking out for me, as a friend right?"

"Yeah, as a friend" he told me softly

"So how your hotels are? I mean I read about you in the newspaper but still…"

"It's fine, actually I am ready to open one more"

"Great, where will it be this time? You already have abroad"

"I was thinking here this time. It will be easier to run things here"

"Yeah, after the wedding you will be busy with your wife and you can't run a hotel as well" I said thoughtful

"You know everyone keep telling me that they don't approve of Victoria but they don't get it. Victoria is the safe choice I mean I am thirty years old I can't be the same reckless kid I was back then"

"Twenty six is barely a kid Edward, besides you were happy to be reckless, you used to be more fun" I told him truthfully

"I'm not fun anymore?"

"You're too serious. Even now when we are inside you were standing all alone why you don't relax for a while? Be the old you?" I asked

"You know what? You are right" he told me and looked at me "I think I know what old Edward would have done right now"

I didn't have the time to react; he just grabbed me by my waist and run into the sea. He tossed me into the cold water and I got up to the surface shocked. He was standing over there laughing and I couldn't keep a straight face, he was like my old Edward.

Wanting to see more of him I jumped to his back making him to fall back into the water and we start splash each other. I was trying to throw him more water, he was trying to stop me and neither of us understood how we got so close.

Our bodies connected, our faces close and I became super aware that he hands were holding mine.

His one hand left me and he brushed my hair away from my face, e leaned closer and I closed my eyes as his lips touched my cheek softly. He kept brushing with his lips my cheek and neck and he hugged me even closer.

"Do you love him?" he asked suddenly pulling away to look into my eyes "Garret do you love him?" he asked again

"Do you love Victoria?" I asked instead

"She's my fiancée" he answered

"This is not what I asked" I told him softly

"I… she's my fiancée" he told me again "we have to go" he said suddenly realizing what we were doing and he swam fast away from me.

This time I followed him and stopped him grabbing his arm.

"Probably this will be the last time so…" I grabbed his wet t-shirt and crushed my lips to his.

I was kissing him like it was the last time and probably I was right so I tried to memorize his lips as he moved them with mine and… he moved them with mine? He was kissing me back?

I pulled him even closer and wrapped my arms around his neck and through his messy hair as his arms pulled me closer to him.

We both pulled back when breathing was necessary.

"You shouldn't have done this" he said softly

"You shouldn't kiss me back" I answered "now you know what you're missing" I continued and for the first time I, Isabella Marie Swan, walked away from Edward.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you, thank you, thank you for your reviews and for favorite and reading my story

CHAPTER 6

I walked back inside the house and sat next to Garrett excited about what I had done and nervous about what would happen after this kiss. I could still remember his soft lips moving with my one, his strong arms holding me close to him.

"Bella, I asked if you are ok" Garrett asked again and looked at my face

"I'm fine" I said smiling and then I leaned to him and whispered  
"I will tell you later" he looked at me curious but nodded and didn't tell anything else.

We played a board game and then settled at the playroom to see a movie. In the middle of it I got up to take one more glass of wine from the kitchen and Garrett followed me.

"What happened?" he whispered

"I kissed him" I said simply "we were having fun, we were talking and I kissed him and then left"

"Bella" he said serious and finally he hugged me "I'm so proud of you" he said and I laughed "so he kissed you back?"

"Yeah it was just for a moment but he kissed me back and he seemed like he really wanted it"

"Of course he did Bella, this weekend maybe it will be the perfect chance to get together" he said softly "maybe after that you can go on with your life"

"Garrett I'm not going to get my hopes up just from a kiss. He is still downstairs wrapped in Victoria's claws. Besides I promised I will help you with Kate and I'll do it. Come on let's go downstairs we are losing the movie" I said

"Wait" he messed my hair, unbutton two buttons of his shirt and winked

We walked back downstairs laughing, holding hands and we sat down on the couch. Garrett pulled me in his arms and he lay with me next to him. Edward's face was cold and his eyes hard as he was watching me but I refused to feel guilty.

During the movie Garrett had to answer at his phone and went to our room and never came back. I was thinking to stay at the basement with the rest of our friends that were ready to play cards and to go and find Garrett. The latest won so I told the goodnight and walked to my room.

I found Garrett standing in front of the window drinking whisky, his hair messy, his shirt unbuttoned and a sad look on his face. Three days I knew him I have never seen him like that. The man in front of me was heartbroken.

"Garrett? Is everything ok?" I asked worried

"Kate went at her ex's night club. It's her on and off boyfriend and every time she goes there she eventually get back with him. She heard rumors that I have a girlfriend and she run straight to him"

"She got jealous, this is a good thing" I told him

"She wants to be distracted" he said sighing

I was watching his tortured expression and the decision I made was the right one. He had helped me, so now it was my turn.

"So let's go and not let her get distracted" I told him and took away his glass

"Bella we can't" he said

"Why the club is in New York?" I asked

"No it's three hours away but still if we leave now you won't have another chance with Edward for tonight"

"Garrett I had my chance tonight and now it's your turn. There is always tomorrow for me and Edward, come on get dressed, get handsome and let's go to get your girl" I smiled

"You are a good person" he told me "are you willing to do this for me?"

"Just let me get dressed too and we can go" I answered simply and opened my closet.

I got ready at the bathroom and put on some make up but when I returned to our room I almost had a heart attack. Garrett was gorgeous. He was wearing a black suit and a dark blue shirt. He wore a black tie and he had added a black hat that made him look stylish and mysterious.

"How do I look?" he asked

"Let me restart my heart and I will tell you" I murmur "Garrett you are handsome" I smiled softly "I'll meet you downstairs I'll let the others know that we are leaving"

As I walked downstairs I was smiling and shaking my head. I knew that Garrett was handsome but for a weird reason I was finding the idea being with him in real life… disturbing. I was considered him a great friend and nothing more and I were excited to meet Kate.

"Hey, where are you going?" Jasper asked

He was standing in the living room looking through the dvd section and smiled softly as he saw me.

"Ah… Garrett has a friend he wants me to meet and we are going to meet him" I said quickly, technically it wasn't a lie

"Meeting his friends already? You must really like him" he said smiling  
"Yeah, it's pretty serious" I told him smiling "Can you tell to Rosalie and Alice?" I asked him

"Sure, no problem" he said and winked at me "have fun"

"Thanks" I smiled and walked out in the patio enjoying the smell of the sea and the amazing view.

"Bella?" Edward's voice made me turn around "are you leaving?" he asked

"Uh… yeah we are going out with Garrett" I told him softly

"We need to talk" he said

"Bella are you ready?" Garrett had already been next to his car

"We need to talk" Edward insisted

I was torn between Edward and Garrett, between following my heart and not letting down Garrett. Edward seemed that he wanted to talk about our kiss and maybe he wanted to find out a way to be together. I wanted to stay here and talk about it; I wanted to let him talk.

On the other hand I wanted to help Garrett, he was a precious friend and he had helped me so much. I would never have had the chance to get closer to Edward if he wasn't there to help me.

I looked between Edward and Garrett and I knew what I had to do. I knew that maybe this was the last chance with Edward. However I spend four years of my life waiting for him and maybe it was the time to make him wait for me.

"I'm sorry" I whispered and walked fast toward Garrett

"I thought you were going to stay" he told me as he helped me inside

"For a moment I thought it too" I answered as I watched Edward looking disappointed and walking back inside the house and straight into Victoria's waiting arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you, thank you, thank you for your reviews and for favorite and reading my story. Ι know this chapter is not great but I had a ery hard day so I'm apologising

CHAPTER 7

Kate was beyond beautiful, long blonde hair, body that every model would be jealous for, amazing, green eyes and a great character. I haven't met her yet but we were at the club for almost an hour and she was talking to everyone smiling sweetly.

She was wearing a gold dress that reached the floor and she had her hair around her face. Garrett was mesmerized and he was looking at her like a puppy.

"Go talk to her" I told him "we came here so you can talk to her"

"Are you sure you will be ok by your own"

"I'm a big girl" I told him smiling and watched as he was approaching Kate.

Her smile grew wider as she saw him and it was like everybody disappeared around them, that was love. I smiled softly and tried not to look at them all the time but it was funny to watch them both struggling to say something.

Finally after an hour and some shots of tequila later they were actually talking and they became more… comfortable. She was giggling and smiling and he was whispering in her ear. Garrett held her hand and approached me smiling with her in his arms.

"Bella this is Kate, Kate this Bella" he told and I smiled kindly

"Bella, nice name. Thank you for what you did" she told me softly "I saw you two together and I thought that I lost him and it was a great wakeup call"

"So everything fine?" I asked smiling

"Yeah, we decided that it was crazy not to be together. I mean I was resisting because I was afraid, actually I was ready to call him tonight" she answered and looked at Garrett "I'll go grab my purse" she told him and walked away beaming

"Thank you Bells" he told me softly and wrapped his arm around me

"I'm glad that it worked for one of us" I told him smiling "I'm really happy for you"

"Bella, we can continue our little plan but…"

"No need. Besides if I were Kate I wouldn't want my boyfriend to pretend that he is some other girl's boyfriend. Who knew all you had to do was to just come to this club"

"Best decision ever" he laughed "so we are going, at her place but first I will drive you back"

"No need really I will just grab a taxi"

"Bella we are in the middle of nowhere and it's late I'm not going to let you drive home alone"

"Always the gentleman" I joked

As soon as Kate returned, the three of us walked outside and got into the car. Kate was, indeed, a great person and sweet. She kept asking me things about me and my life and gave me her phone number in case I wanted to go out sometime. She told me that she was grateful because thanks to me she could get over her hesitation about dating Garrett.

With Garrett we agreed that the best explanation for Edward and the rest of his family, except Rose and Alice, would be that we broke up because o some issues and we were better as friends. We didn't plan to stay away from each other so our story would be fine.

He parked outside of the beach house and I waved to them as they were driving away. Seeing them together I believed that some love stories meant to be.

It was around 4 o' clock in the morning so I was surprised to see Edward sleeping on the couch with a book on his bare chest. He wore just his pj's bottom and his face was peaceful. I couldn't stand not to stare at this beautiful creature and bit my lower lip as I started to imagine things.

Finally I could thing straight again and touched his arm to wake him up.

"Edward? Edward wake up"

He murmured something, frowned but didn't opened his eyes

"Edward you'll hurt your back, wake up" I tried again

His eyes opened and looked around confused. He looked at me and looked around again.

"What time is it?" he asked

"Four in the morning, what are you doing here?" I asked and sat next to him on the couch

"Victoria kicked me out of the room. We had a fight" he told me softly

"Oh, I hope everything work out eventually" I whispered

"No you don't" he told me and his green eyes looked at me serious "Where is Garrett?" he asked suddenly

"We broke up. We… ah… had a fight and we ended things" I told him as best as I could

"Fight? About what? Did he hurt you?"

"No… no, you know I really don't want to talk about this. The point is that we are not longer together and he went to stay to a hotel" I explained "why did you fought with Victoria?" I asked

"I told her to postpone the wedding" he murmured

"Why would you want to do that?"

"You just broke up with your boyfriend, we can talk some other time" he told me softly

"Edward" I looked into his eyes "why would you want to postpone your wedding?" I asked again.

"I wanted to talk to you earlier and I'm sure it's not the right time to tell you but…" he sighed and run his hand through his messy hair "I'm not sure about this wedding. I thought that I was in love with her, she is my age, she's smart, beautiful, everything that I needed next to me" he rumbled

"But…?" I pressed

"But suddenly you returned and you are the same girl I knew. You are passionate and full of life and I remembered that we used to have fun, when we were to the beach… I never felt so alive before and I want to have fun again, I want to return home and have some time with my friends and not get nervous about a wedding" he explained "if I was asking Victoria to go to the beach and threw her into the sea like I did to you she would be mad for a week but you laughed"

"Maybe you are just nervous because you are getting married" I said

"I don't know what to do. Tell me Bella, are you still in love with me?" he asked

"Are you asking me because you feel the same or because you are too afraid to leave a relationship and be alone?" I asked him "I can't give you an answer because you are having a panic attack a month before your wedding. You have to decide without me, don't think of anybody or anything just yourself, what makes you happy Edward?" I asked and looked at him "I'm going to bed just think about it"

I kissed his cheek softly and walked back to my room. I wanted to run down to him but I knew that he had to make his choice. I hugged my pillow and fell asleep.

I woke up five hours later by a scream and a noise and got up fast. I run downstairs and saw Victoria screaming at Edward.

"You can't do that" she was screaming "you just can't"

"Victoria I need to think. Some time away from each other it'll be good for both of us"

"It's because of her?" she demanded

"It's because of me. I need some time to think" he repeated

"Fine. Whatever" she stormed out of the room

"What happened man?" Emmett asked as he walked into the kitchen

His eyes met mine and he smiled softly "A wise person told me to think of what makes me happy and I need some time to be alone to figure that out. So I'm going to spend my time with my siblings and friends and try to be the old me again. The funny guy that had more dreams than a job"

I smiled softly to him and nodded and he just winked as he turned to his brother and I went to get ready for my day.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you, thank you, thank you for your reviews and for favorite, following and reading my story

CHAPTER 8

Both Rosalie and Alice were happy about Garrett and Kate but Alice was excited about her brother as well. She never liked Victoria so as long as we were getting ready, she was jumping up and down.

"He broke up with her" she said smiling "I can't believe it!"

"Alice, you were supposed to be supportive and giving him advices, not be happy" I told her giggling "and he didn't break up with her, they just have a break"

"Bella trust me, he broke up with her" Rosalie said

I wore my blue bikini and a white dress over it. Rosalie and Alice wore their bikinis as well and giggling we walked downstairs.

"Wow that must be a record, they are ready after only one hour" Emmett laughed

"Hey watch out we can always change our mind" I warned

We had decided to spend the day to the beach and as we were getting ready, Emmett, Jasper and Edward had been already been there. We didn't need refreshments or take anything with us, the beach was just outside and we could go back anytime.

"Are you ready to have some fun?" Jasper asked

Alice giggled as she jumped on his back and he run towards the beach, Rosalie shook her head laughing and she linked arms with me as we made our was over there with Edward and Emmett.

Rosalie and Alice laid down on their towels for sunbathing but I wanted to swim so I took off my dress and looked at the sea for a moment.

"Bella, do you remember the last time at the sea?" Edward was smirking as he was walking slowly towards me

"No" I shook my head and took some steps back

"Oh yeah" he answered and kept coming towards me

"Edward you wouldn't dare" I said softly

"Is that a dare?" he asked

"Just let me get in on my own first, please?" I asked

"Bella!"

I turned around quickly seeing Emmett and I wanted to scream so I did just that, I screamed and run away from both Edward and Emmett but Edward always was faster than me.

He grabbed me by my waist and he wrapped his arms tightly around me while his brother caught my legs.

"Jasper help you are the gentleman don't let them do this" I whined

"Sorry Bells" he shrugged as he run into the water

"I hate you, all of you" I pouted as the boys got into the water laughing

Emmett and Edward let go of me at the same time and to be honest I didn't expect to be that cold. It was like thousands pins were breaking through my skin and as I got up in the surface I was shivering. My teeth were chattering and my lips were blue.

I wrapped my arms around me and tried to warm up but it was impossible.

"Bella are you ok? It was just a joke" Emmett was serious as he wrapped his huge arms around me and I nodded softly

"I'm… f…f…fine" I said

"As soon as you start swimming you will be fine" Jasper said smiling

"Bella I'm so sorry"

"Emmett I'm fine really it was colder than I expected" I told him smiling "I'm going to swim for a while"

He kept watching me guiltily but as soon as I started swimming I felt better and he relaxed being his old self again. Rosalie and Alice joined us 30 minutes later but soon a make out session started between the couples and they left suddenly for the house.

"I think it will be safer to stay here" Edward said smiling as he swam towards me

"Yeap, no need to hear them"

"I know, I don't want to hear my baby sister and my best friend" he told me frowning

"I think that Emmett is louder"

"Ah Bella!" he put his hands over his ear "he's my brother"

"Yeah, I bet we could hear Emmett everywhere" I continued "even though Alice told me some stuff about Jasper"

"Oh God" he said tortured and I giggled amused

"Oh you like to torture me… I can do that as well" he threatened

"You already threw me into the water mister and you wouldn't drown me so…"

"If I recall you are extremely ticklish though" he said and I didn't have time to escape

His fingers found my belly and my ribs and I started laughing hysterically. I was trying to get away from him but he was holding me close. I was screaming and laughing begging to stop and I was turning around trying to escape.

Suddenly his fingers stopped and I froze. As I turned around we were close together, his lips just inches away and I couldn't look away, I didn't want to look away.

"Edward…" I whispered softly  
Edward raised his hand and stroke my cheek softly, his eyes never left mine and he bent down to kiss my cheek.

I sucked a breath and closed my eyes as I felt his lips against my skin; it was the most amazing feeling of all. I wanted so bad to turn my head a capture his lips but this was his choice.

"Edward!" Alice's voice interrupted us and I jumped away startled "you have to see this"

We both run back inside the house as everyone was in the living room watching tv. The camera was zooming to a couple and as soon as I realized who it was I looked at Edward. The camera was recording a couple making out, but not any couple; it was Victoria with someone else. As soon as Victoria saw the camera she hid her face and walked fast inside her house.

"Girlfriend cheats her billionaire fiancé" wrote the headline and I looked around the room waiting for Edward's reaction.

He turned off the tv and walked to the kitchen. Everyone stared at me and I followed him there. I knew that as soon as I left the room my four friends would be eavesdropping but I had a mission now.

"Are you ok?" I asked him softly

"I'm fine" he answered

"Edward you don't need to pretend"

"I'm not. I don't blame her, mostly because a few minutes ago I was ready to kiss another woman. I am guilty because I don't feel mad with her and I am guilty because I feel relieved" he told me

"What are you going to do now?" I asked

"I will cancel the wedding" he answered calmly "that was… like a wakeup call"

"I'm sorry Edward" I told him

"No you are not" he told me like the night before I told him I was sorry that he fought with his girlfriend

"No, not really" I giggled

"I have to make some phone calls talk to you later" he said and I nodded "oh and Bella, last night you told me to find what makes me really happy and you were right, it wasn't Victoria"

"What makes you happy?" I asked

He just smiled, winked and kissed my cheek as he left for his room leaving me behind with a huge smile on my face and a hope in my heart.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you, thank you, thank you for your reviews and for favorite and reading my story

CHAPTER 9

In few days the wedding was off and we were back at the Cullen manor. Everyone was hovering over Edward thinking that he will have a breakdown soon but Edward seemed more relaxed and happy that I have ever seen him.

There were moments that he seemed relieved and to be honest he was starting to remind me the Edward I fell in love with and those feelings were stronger than ever. Four years ago I had promised that I would never let myself to fell in love with him again but I just couldn't resist.

Last night we had gone out with Rosalie and Alice for a girls' night out and I had told them everything that had happened since we arrived to the beach house and both of them had told me that he was ready to make his move and just give him some time.

So here I was at my room in the middle of the night thinking about what they told me last night and of course thinking about Edward. The big clock next to me wrote that it was around three in the morning and still I couldn't sleep. Tonight the guys had gone outside and still they weren't back.

However soon I heard Emmett's car and their loud voices as they walked in. Emmett's voice was loud anyway so it wasn't a surprise but what surprised me was that I could hear Edward's loud voice.

I wore my robe and walked to the living room curious and faced a hilarious scene.

Emmett and Jasper were supporting Edward who was rumbling about something and he had a grin on his face. He was slurring and pointing to Emmett who was rolling his eyes and looked at Jasper who was trying not to laugh.

"Uh… guys are you ok?" I asked "Actually is HE ok?" I nodded towards Edward

"He drunk a lot" Emmett answered "we don't know what to do"

"Get him to his room I will take care of him" I told them softly

"Are you sure Bells?" Jasper asked

"Yeah I deal with drunken people daily at Jacob's club trust me"

Emmett and Jasper seemed relieved and helped Edward to get to his room, as soon as they put him to bed they said goodnight to me and left fast shutting the door behind them.

I sat next to Edward and smiled softly as his gorgeous green eyes focused on me.

"Hey" I said softly

"Hello" he said slurring and I giggled

"Ok first" I grab the bottle of water I had taken from the kitchen and some pills I found on his bathroom and handed them to him.

"Drink this it will help tomorrow" I promised

He swallowed the pills looking at me and when he was done gave me the bottle of the water back.

"Ok let's get you more comfortable" I murmured and I found his pj's bottom.

I blushed as I started unbutton his shirt and almost had a heart attack when I felt his hands at my waist. I looked into his eyes and he was looking at me like I was something to eat.

"You are beautiful" he murmured and he sat facing me "so beautiful" he continued and slowly he pulled my face to his. His lips touched mine and I closed my eyes immediately.

His teeth were torturing my lower lip and then he used his tongue to sooth it, his arms was wrapped tightly around me and mine were around his neck. He moaned into the kiss and pushed me down on the bed getting on top of me as his hands starting to explore my body.

"Edward" I whispered softly and I opened my eyes but as soon as I did it the spell was gone.

That was my Edward yes and I really wanted this but he was drunk. I pushed gently against him and got up but he didn't seem to care. He hid his face at my neck and started kissing and biting there as his hands were at my waist again.

"Edward" I said again and this time when I pushed him away he lay down and looked at me "as much as I want this you are drunk and I prefer to do this when there are no possibilities to regret it the next morning.

He unbuttoned the shirt, take it off and grin as he pulled me closer. His skin was warm, his eyes were burning and his hands were holding me against him.

"But I want you" he murmured and his lips found mine again

"Edward" I sighed.

I wanted to leave because I knew that this was wrong and I wanted to stay because it felt right.

Finally I managed to pull away from him and at least getting him out of his clothes leaving him with just his boxers (which was really hard when he was touching me all the time). I folded his clothes and cover him with a sheet when he wrapped his hand around my wrist and he murmured sleepily "stay"

"You need something else?" I asked

"Stay with me" he said again and looked at me pleadingly

I looked at him for a few minutes, who I was kidding I wanted to stay. I took off my robe and thanks to God I was wearing a cute pink pj's with teddy bears, childish yes, but it was covering me and that was enough, and crawled to bed next to him.

Edward wrapped me in his arms and hid his face at my back neck sighing happily and five minutes later we were both asleep me with a goofy smile on my face.

The next morning when I woke up Edward wasn't next to me and I panicked. What would happened if he woke up, saw me next to him and he regretted it? What would happen if he remembered our kiss and he hated me for taking advantage of him when he was drunk?

I got up quickly and wore my robe ready to leave when his bathroom door opened and he walked out with a towel wrapped around his waist and water still running from his hair to his chest. I never wanted to be a drop of water more.

"Goodmorning" he told me smirking

"Hi" I replied blushing

"Cute pj's" he said smiling clearly enjoying my discomfort "you were ready to leave?" he asked and I guessed he wanted me out of is room as soon as possible

"Yeah" I said and headed for the door

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that" he said softly and closed the door with his hand "we need to talk"

"About what?" I asked my back to him I couldn't stand looking at his bare chest

"I think you know Bella" he told me and turned me so he could look into my eyes, my back against the door "I don't know about you but I can't pretend anymore"

"Pretend?" I asked breathless from his closeness. Our lips almost touching

"That I am attracted to you. I can't stay away Bella, not anymore" he whispered "just tell me to stop and I will but I need to do this" he murmured

He stepped closer and closed the small space between us. His lips touched mine and sparks flied between us. He was kissing me like a hungry man, his arms around me, his body against mine. I moaned softly and wrapped my arms around his neck kissing him back. All the love, the heartbreak from the past four years were in that kiss and when I pulled back to catch my breath I smiled softly.

"Are you sure?" I asked

"I am in love with you, I thought that ten years were a huge gap and we couldn't be together but I can't stay away" he said softly "and trust me I'm planning to make up for those four years "he smiled softly

"Not today" I told him

"Not today, today I will just stay at home and…"he bend down and kissed my neck softly "I'll make out with my girl"

"Your girl? Confident much?" I asked giggling

He looked at me and then he did something that I was dreaming to do for years. He looked at me like I was the only girl in the world, took my hands to him and he managed to look shy. "Bella, since the first moment I saw you I can't get you out of my mind, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked

I nodded with a huge grin on my face and jumped to his arm kissing him deeply and running my hands through his hair.

"Now that you agreed can we make out?" he asked laughing

"If we have to…" I laughed but soon my laugh was interrupted by his lips as he carried me to his bed and we ignored the rest of the world for the entire morning


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you, thank you, thank you for your reviews and for favorite and reading my story a little warning that at the end of the chapter things get a little steamy so if you don't like that stuff just skip the end

CHAPTER 10

It had been a week since Edward and I started dating and I couldn't be happier. Being with him was as easy as breathing and the only trouble I had was that my old Edward wasn't back yet. He was working all day and when he wasn't at his hotel he was always on the phone with somebody.

He had asked me to sleep with him at his bedroom but I couldn't see why. I wanted to wake up with him and his pretty face to be the first thing I would see every morning but lately I was fast asleep when he was coming home.

We had been out on one date and it ended suddenly because they called him for an emergency.

"You have to talk to him" Rosalie insisted

Rose, Alice and the rest of his family were excited with the news that I'm with Edward with Emmett smiling widely and saying with his booming voice that finally his brother will have some 'action' and not from the 'ice queen'.

"No I won't. I don't want to interfere in his business besides his hotels are his children" I told her softly

"Yes but he needs to fight for you too" Alice said

We were sitting to the living room watching a silly, romantic movie and I rolled my eyes at my best friends.

"Guys he's trying" I insisted

"Come on Bells, Emmett is working in that company and still has time for me and he isn't the boss. Edward OWNS the place he can't take a day off?" Rosalie said softly

"Why don't you surprise him? You know where he is" Alice told me

"He won't mind?" I asked nervously

"I bet he will be happy" she answered and Rosalie nodded smiling

I thought about the possibility and a few hours later I was at the huge, five stars hotel. I walked in hesitantly and looked around nervous. I was way underdressed for this and I wanted to run away and hide but at the same time I wanted to see Edward too.

I approached one of the maids and smiled softly.

"Hello, can I talk to Mr. Edward Cullen?" I asked

The maid wasn't friendly, she looked at me carefully and frowned slightly "Do you have an appointment?" she asked

"No I don't but I really want to see him" I answered not knowing if Edward wanted to tell that I'm his girlfriend

"I'm sorry but Mr. Cullen is really busy and doesn't have time maybe you can come another time" she said dismissing me

"But…"

"Excuse me miss but we have a lot to do. Mr. Cullen is busy don't make me call for the security" she said irritated

"I'm his girlfriend" I said quickly

The girl laughed softly and looked at me like I was crazy, I was surprised because she was supposed to be nicer to people.

"Mr. Cullen is dating my best friend so I doubt you are his girlfriend besides you are what? Twelve? Please go before I call the security and humiliate yourself more than you already have" she said still laughing

"JESSICA!" I heard a familiar angry voice "pack your things, take your money and get out of my hotel" he said and I felt his arms around me

"Edward… I didn't…" he face was pale and she looked surprised to see him here

"It's Mr. Cullen for you" he said and nodded to someone "Ben take care of this I want her out of here as soon as possible" he took my hand and led me away.

We got into a huge office at the sixth floor with an amazing view and for a moment I was stunned.

"Welcome to my office" he whispered at my ear softly

"Edward, you fired that girl… She didn't know who I was and she just didn't believe me, I don't want to be the reason to lose her job" I told him quickly

"Baby" he said and kissed my lips softly "calm down. Jessica knew about me and her friend, she knew that Victoria had a boyfriend long before we ended things, but seeing her talk to you like that…" he shook his head "so what are you doing here?"

"I missed you" I told him softly "you work so much all the time" I told him and pulled him closer

"Do I? I always worked the same and Victoria never told me" he said confused

"First of all please don't mention her name when we are like this and second you work too hard" I said and kissed his lips softly "Our first and only date was interrupted by your work and I spend most of the time with your siblings who I adore but I need some time with my boyfriend too"

"Baby I didn't realized" he told me softly

"You called me baby" I said smiling

"Yeah I did" he answered confused

"It's nice" I told him and wrapped my arms around his neck tighter

"I will try to work less ok? And I promise a second date but right now I am just happy that you are here" he said smiling

He bent his head down and kissed me softly wrapping his arms around my waist. He picked me up and walked to the couch at the end of the room and we sat there for a moment. He unzipped my jacket and threw it away and kept kissing me.

His run his lips at my neck and his hand was at my leg inching upward while my hands were busy unbuttoning his shirt.

"Edward" I breathed "the door"

"No one gets in without knocking" he murmured as he bit my neck and I immediately forgot everything.

I got rid of his shirt and run my hands to his back as I felt his hands working on my jeans. He ran his hand under my jeans and I tensed.

I had had sex before. It was at a party with one of my classmates, he didn't forced me of course we were both drunk and dizzy, I was miserable because I had seen Edward that day when I was talking to Alice through Skype so it just happened but it wasn't something I wanted to talk about. I felt horrible the next day and I couldn't even look at the guy who thought that I had the greatest time of my life.

"Let me make you feel nice baby" he whispered at my ear "you are a…?" he asked

"No but I don't have a good experience" I answered and I explained to him what had happened "I mean all I felt was the pain and then I was looking at the smug face of the guy"

"He didn't gave you an orgasm?" he asked like it was a horrible idea "Now I have to show you what you are missing, if you are willing of course" he said kissing my neck again

I nodded softly and laid down on the couch and pulled him on top of me. He kissed my neck deeply and pulled at my jeans down my leg but not completely off and brought his lips back to mine.

Three things happened at once. His lips covered mine, I felt his finger enter me and I let out a soft moan. He started move his finger in and out softly and as soon as I get used to his movement he added a second finger and I was moaning uncontrollably. My hips started to raise and fall following his rhythm, his lips at my neck again sucking it softly and to increase the pleasure his thump found my clit.

"Edward" I whispered as I tighten my arms around him and felt the great pleasure to my entire body

"Let it go baby" he murmured as his lips moved from my neck to my collarbone and suddenly he bit softly my breast above my shirt and bra. His fingers hit me one more time and I was lost in pleasure as I came undone.

I cried in pleasure and brought his face back to mine kissing him deeply and holding him close trying to calm down.

"Edward" I whispered again and I smiled widely

He removed his hand from my legs and wrapped me in a huge hug and help me there hiding his face at my back neck.

I turned to face him feeling him hard next to me but when I tried to touch him he stopped me.

"First of all, that was all about you and second I wouldn't be able to stop baby if we started this" he said and kissed my cheek "tomorrow I will take my day off and we will be together" he promised

I smiled widely and curled into his hug kissing his chest softly happy and satisfied

"oh and Bella be prepared for more of orgasms" he murmured and kissed me deeply.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you, thank you, thank you for your reviews and for favorite and reading my story a little warning that in this chapter will be a lemon I will warn when it will start so if you want you can skip it . Also these days the updates will be rare because I'm on vacations and the internet sucks! Also I noticed that I don't mention clearly the ages of the group so here they are…

Bella and Alice:20, Rosalie: 21, Emmett :29, Jasper:25, Edward:30

CHAPTER 11

Edward took the rest of the day off just for me and we escaped for the rest of the day to a small cottage he had built for himself only. It had a master bedroom with a king sized bed, a bathroom with a great bathtub and a huge kitchen. From the window I could see the mountains and the view was breathtaking

"This is amazing" I murmured walking inside

"It's comfortable" he answered softly and wrapped his arms around me "but you know its bigger advantage? It has you and we are in the middle of nowhere without phones or internet or any other form of communication" he kissed my hair and I smiled softly

"And we can talk" I told him and sat at the big, comfy, grey couch

"Talk about what?" he asked and sat next to me

"About us. I mean, you were my crush since I was a sixteen but you had told me that I was too young and suddenly you are breaking up with your fiancée to be with me, I'm not complaining I'm just trying to understand"

"Well" he answered and he pulled me closer to him "You were just sixteen Bella and to be honest I think I was trying to resist you. When you came back here and you found Garrett I realized that I didn't like the idea of someone else touching you, holding you. Also, you are the only person that made me to take a day off" he said softly "and that meant something. And I promise that the weekends will be ours" he said smiling

"What will happen in a few months that I will have to go back to Seattle?" I asked hesitantly

"I don't know" he answered softly and kissed my cheek "but I know that I let you go once and I won't make the same mistake"

He bet down and kissed my lips softly and I melt into his arms, his lips traveled down my neck and I shivered by the pleasure. He put his hands under my t-shirt and stroked my belly softly as his teeth bit softly my neck.

"What's with you and the couches?" I asked giggling

"It's all about you baby" he looked into my eyes and I smiled as I traced with my finger his lower lip "What do you want to talk about?" he asked softly

"I don't know, I want to know better each other. Basically I don't know much except that you were a really successful at 26 and more relaxed than you are now. But I didn't know you as a kid or as a teenager. I don't know your secrets" I told him eager to learn more

He lay down on the couch and pulled me at his hug. He wrapped his arms around me thoughtful and he was running his fingers softly up and down my back as he spoke.

"As a teenager I was a geek, Emmett was more outgoing playing football and having a lot of friends but me? I was a little, awkward boy who wore glasses hiding in the corner of a room and usually reading. My dream was always to build my own business; I wanted my parents proud of me and to be able to travel around the world. I started dating at my first year in college; I went to gym, wear contacts and started playing football but I always had my dream"

"I can't imagine you as a geek, I met you when you were already like this" I said smiling and kissed his cheek just because I could do it now

"Yeah, ask Esme I'm sure she has million pictures" he laughed "my turn now?" he asked

"Nope, no way I want a secret"

"A few years ago my parents wanted to buy a house, a place where they could go to relax when they were stressed. They loved the house and the neighbor so the made an offer. The house was expensive and the price was half a million more than the offer they made. They were hoping that they could buy it; I never saw them like that before about a house. So I called the real estate and paid the rest of the money but I never told them. Until today they think that the owner just rethought their offer" he told me softly

"I think that this is the most amazing thing you have ever done"

"They are my parents Bella, I will always be there for them" he told me smiling "what about you?"

"You met me as a teenager" I told him teasingly

"Ok then I will ask you… Who took you to the prom?" he asked

"I didn't go to the prom, I stayed at home and read a book" I answered honestly

"You didn't go to the prom?" he asked surprised

"Well my friend Angela tried to hook me up with one of her boyfriend's friend but I didn't want to go"

"You didn't have a boyfriend?" he asked

"Nope, I told you, you were my crush" I admitted blushing

"Other relationships?" he asked

"Jacob Black"

"The guy you are working for?" he asked

"Yeah we were friends since we were kids and we tried to date"

"What happened?"  
"He fell in love with the other barwoman" I answered

"He cheated on you?"

"No, no. He ended things though because he fell in love and we agreed that we were born to be best friends and nothing more"

"Your first time?" he asked smiling

"Mike Newton, I was at a party before I leave Forks, I got drunk, he was drunk and it was awful" I told him and hid my face to his neck

"What's your secret?" he asked softly

"I want to find my mom. I don't want to stay with her or anything just to find her and ask her why she never contacted me. I see Alice's relationship with Esme and I am jealous" I told him softly "I want to know why my mom left like this"

Edward wrapped his arm tighter around me and I closed my eyes feeling safe.

I woke up a few hours later with Edward next to me and I was in a huge bed. His arms were around me holding me close, his breath hitting the back of my neck and our bodies connected. I felt something poking me and I froze when I realized what it was

(Attention: Lemon ahead if you don't want to read it, stop here)

I got away from him and turnaround to see his gorgeous face. His lips were pouty his face relaxed and he was like an angel, my angel. I kissed his lips softly and sighing he turned on his back. Perfect!

He had changed in his pj's bottom and I kissed his neck softly, he let out a small sigh but still sleeping. I kept kissing his neck and with my hand stroke from his chest to his belly button. I removed gently his pj'd bottom and hesitated before removing his boxers. He stirred for a while and I thought he woke up but he just mumbled something and got quiet again.

I stayed frozen looking at his dick that stood proudly and I touched it softly. I run my finger up and down at it and looked at Edward who had a small smile on his face. I wiped away some of his precum with my thump and put it in my mouth. I bend down my head and kiss it softly. Edward let out a soft moan and started to wake up so I took him in my mouth and started massaging it with my tongue. My and cupped his balls and I start moving my head up and down.

"Bella!" Edward moaned and his hips started moving up and down against me "come here baby"

He didn't wait for a response; he grabbed me by my arms and pulled me to him kissing me in passion. I sat on him and wrapped my arms around his neck feeling him hard underneath me.

"Please tell me you are ready baby" he begged kissing my neck and ripping off my t-shirt

"I'm ready" I told him and lean my head back to give him more space

His took my bra and threw it away and he wrapped his lips around my left nipple at the same time his hand played with my right and I was moaning uncontrollably. His teeth bit my nipple softly and I groaned as a mix of pleasure and pain hit me.

"Edward" I whispered digging my nails to his back

He laid me down and fast he took off my jeans and panties and kissed my neck as he got between my legs

"How ready you are baby?" he asked and he inserted one finger into me "So wet" he murmured thrusting that finger in and out of me

"E…dw…ard" I stuttered as I was lost in pleasure

Edward kissed my lips and added one more finger into me and soon he lips let mine and moved down my body. He licked and bit my neck, kissed all the way down my body, dipped his tongue into my belly button and finally he looked into my eyes as his tongue joined his fingers.

I let out a moan and fisted the seats raising my body to his hungry mouth as his tongue was thrusting in and out of me. His thump found my clit and rubbed it fast as I screamed in pleasure.

"Edward please I need you" I whispered

He ignored me and kept licking me and thrusting my fingers into me and the orgasm that hit me was strong. I was screaming his name and tears rolled from my eyes. He smiled softly and kissed my entire body as he landed at my neck.

I heard a something to get ripped and felt him a moment later at my entrance.

"Are you ready?" he asked

I nodded and pulled his face to mine.

I felt him push inside me and I closed my eyes as I felt pain. It was so long since the last time but Edward made everything easier kissing me softly and holding me in his arms. He was whispering in my ear and I found his voice soothing and soon I got used to him.

He stilled for a second and the pleasure that surrounded me when he started moving softly at first.

We kissed and moaned into each other's mouths as we found a rhythm. I scratched his back as he bit my neck again and raised m body to him.

His hands grabbed my waist and kept it raised, he thrust deeply inside me and start pushing into me hard. The more he was pushing the most he was into me.

"Edward" I whispered and moaned hard "I'm close"

"A little more baby" he begged

He kissed me again and his hips moved faster and faster and he grip tightened but I didn't care. He let out a groan that reminded me an animal and we both fell apart. He rode out my orgasm keeping it as long as he could and he lay down pulling me in his arms.

"Wow" I said breathless

"My Bella"

He kissed my hair and I curled into his arms smiling.

"That was… amazing" I said kissing his cheek softly

"Yes it was baby" he kissed my lips softly and roll on top of me grinning

"Again?" I asked giggling surprised

"Again, and again and again" he whispered as he thrust into me and kissed my lips.

And every resistance I had disappeared as I let myself enjoy the great feeling of Edward's hands caressing me and his lips on me.


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you, thank you, thank you for your reviews and for favorite and reading my story I will try to update sooner even though internet connection sucks. If there will be a lemon I will let you know, however there will be teasing XD… a lot.

CHAPTER 12

Lately I was sleeping a lot but having someone like Edward as your boyfriend it was exhausting, (in a great, pleasurable way). A week after we returned from the cottage he had kept his promise and he was home at five o'clock sharp and for the rest of the evening he turned off his phone so he could spend time with me and his family.

Esme and Carlisle had gone on vacations and we had the house to ourselves for a month until his parents and some other close relatives would come to spend the rest of the summer with us. So everything was great and when Edward wasn't around I spent time with Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett.

However, four days after we got home Edward and the rest of our friends had been acting funny. They were trying to hide something, they were whispering to each other, gathering around when I wasn't in the room and smiling at me innocently.

I had asked Alice but she had smiled and kissed my cheek

"Nothing is going on Bella it's just your imagination" she had said softly

I know that it sounds like I am a bitch and someone would have said that they were preparing a surprise for me but I hated surprises for one thing and I really didn't want to do anything for me. They had paid for my tickets to come to New York; they never let me to pay for anything as long as I was with them and I had an amazing boyfriend and great friends, I didn't need anything more.

However when I saw them again at the living room whispering to each other I decided that I was going to find out what they were planning. I knew that Alice and Rosalie wouldn't tell me, they were annoyingly good to keep a secret and Jasper with Emmett would refuse everything so my victim was Edward and I knew the way to make him tell me everything.

That morning I had gone shopping with Alice and Rosalie and they had convinced me to buy lingerie from Victoria Secret, so I took a black, lacy baby doll so tight on me like it was painted on me. I had hid it at the back of my closet but it was time to wear it.

I completed the look with suspender tights and black, high heels. I put on a red silk robe and smiled proudly.

I put on mascara and red lip gloss; I lighted some candles and made a path that led straight to our room and lastly I put on some romantic music. I turned off the lights and waited for Edward. He had texted me earlier that he had a lot to do so I should wait for him around nine.

He walked inside the room at nine thirty and when he saw me his eyes run at my body and he licked his lips.

"Hello" he whispered

"Hello honey" I answered and smiled softly "welcome home" I took off the robe and let it fall on the floor.

"Damn" he murmured and closed the door with his foot

I pushed him to sit on the bed and straddle his lap. His hands went straight at my ass ad he hid his face at my neck filling it with small kisses. I closed my eyes reminding to myself that I had a mission and kissed his cheek softly.

My hands loosened up his tie and whispered in his ear.

"Baby can I ask you something?" I asked an turned my head softly

Edward's lips found mine ad he kissed me hungrily the same time his hands were trying to rip off my clothes. I could feel under me how excited he was and I had to keep myself from quitting my plan and just surrender to him.

"Baby?" I asked again

"Ask me anything" he told me and kissed me again

"What are you planning with the others?" I asked again

He froze for a moment but then looked at me and smiled "I don't know what you mean baby" he kissed my lips and pulled me closer to him.

"Oh baby I think you know" I whispered, bend down and bit his neck softly "and I want to know"

"Nothing is going on" he whispered and I could hear in his voice how turn on he was

"Pity, when you hide things from me I am sad and when I'm sad I can't do this"

I pout to him and got up making sure that I rub against him and he looked at me like I'm crazy.

"Ok baby something is going on but I can't tell you. The surprise is not ready yet" he begged

"I don't need a surprise Edward" I complained

"Just let me do this. For you"

"What is it?" I asked

"It's a surprise" he said again "please baby" he got up and stroked my face

"Fine"

He bent down and kissed me softly but soon his lips were hungry again and his hands were all over me but I wasn't going to let him win that easily. I kissed him back lost for a minute but I put my hands against his chest and push him away gently.

"But until the surprise is ready or until you tell me what it is… I have a headache"

He wrapped his arms around me tighter and kissed my neck softly "I can always make you" he whispered

"You would do that to me?" I asked innocently

He sighed and let me go and I giggled softly.

"I'm going to take a cold shower" he told me pouting

"Ok baby I will just put on something comfier" I smiled and took off my baby doll slowly in front of him as he stood frozen.

"You are killing me baby" he whimpered

I smiled softly as I unbutton his shirt, take it off of him and wear it. I didn't button it so he could see my naked body and lied at the bed.

"Goodnight baby"

He walked inside the bathroom and thirty minutes later he lied next to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"You will be responsible if my balls are blue" he warned

I turned to face him and stack my body to his feeling him hard and kissed his lips softly.

"I'll kiss them to get better baby"

He growled and closed his eyes and giggling I curled closer and fell asleep. Teasing Edward was funny.

…

The next morning when I woke up I heard Edward's voice barking orders to someone. He sounded mad and I guessed it was about work so I rolled over and saw him standing in front of the window wearing a black shirt and black jeans and sighed softly.

"Goodmorning" I told him smiling and he turned to face

"I had to go" he told quickly and hanged up without waiting for a response "goodmorning baby" he smiled

"Where are you going?" I asked

"I have to go at work" he sighed

"Come here" I offered him my hand and he sat next to me

I sat up and kissed his lips deeply sucking his lower lip in my mouth and wrapping my arms around his neck. Edward's tongue found mine and he laid me back on the bed coming on top of me. His right hand found my breast under his shirt and massaged it softly.

"Edward…" I stopped kissing him but his lips traveled to my neck

"Yes baby" he whispered and bit my neck

"Have a nice day at work honey"

"You are killing me" he whispered, kissed my cheek and walked away quickly

I laughed, got ready and an hour later I walked downstairs to find my friends around the kitchen table.

"Bella, you are a very mean chick" Emmett told me almost pouting

"Thank you Em, I like you too" I answered giggling

"You are lucky I like you" he told me again "but don't make my brother suffer" he warned

"Emmett how about not to get involved?" Rosalie asked him "besides you have nothing to complain about"

"Right, last night…" the rest of the phrase was interrupted as his lips found Rosalie's

"Well, well you are giving him a hard time" Alice wrapped her arms around me

"I learned from the best" I told her

"That you did" she laughed

"What's up with Jasper?" I asked spotting him outside frowning

"Nothing something he and Edward are doing" she said indifferent

"You know Edward was pissed as well today" I told her smiling

"It's nothing" she insisted "I have to go now… you will be by yourself you'll be ok?" she asked

"Yes I'll just call my dad"

"Ok sweetie bye"

She left fast with Jasper and Rosalie with Emmett and I was sure it was because she was ready to ruin Edward's surprise. I ate my breakfast and then I dialed my dad's number.

"Hello" his voice calmed me and I smiled

"Hello dad"

"Oh Bella, sweetie" he sounded disappointed

"You sound disappointed you were expecting someone else?" I asked

"No, no how are you?" he asked

"I'm fine, what about you?"

"I'm great honey" he murmured

"Dad, are you sure ok? I can call you later" I told him worried now

"When are you coming home?" he asked distracting me

"You mean at Seattle?"

"No, sweetie I mean at Forks" he told me

"I didn't have a plan but if you want me there I can be there tomorrow, why what's wrong?" I asked panicked

"Nothing Bella, stay there, enjoy your vacations just I want you to come here because I want to tell you something"

"Should I be worried?" I asked

"Why are you asking that?"

"Because my father is cryptic about something"

"No honey it's a good thing but it's something I want to tell you in person"

"But you are ok" I checked

"Yes"

"And healthy" I asked again

"Yes"

"Why can't you just tell me?" I said again "at least what is it about?" I asked

"It's about me" he said "and a woman" he continued

"About you and a woman?" I asked surprised "Dad, do you have a girlfriend?" I asked

"If I had one, how would you feel?"

"Excited? Happy for you?" I told him smiling

"Well, then I'm trying to have a girlfriend and I want to meet her" he told me softly

"Ok dad, I was planning to return a day before my classes starts but I will return sooner and I will come to meet your girlfriend"

"Thank you Bella"

"It was about time to forget her dad"

"I love you Bells, thank you"

"I love you too, I'll call you soon"

I hanged up with him smiling widely and spend the rest of my day watching tv and eating stuff. I was so bored that eventually I fell asleep and even though I heard something a few minutes later I decided to ignore it.

When I woke up it was around five and I was back in my room. The room was dark and the only thing I could see it was roses like those I had used last night.

Curious I got up and opened the door and the entire house was dark, quite and full with roses that led me somewhere. At the corner of the long hallway there was a white envelope so I open it and saw Edward's perfect letters.

_If you could count the roses are 1460, one for each day that I should give you since the day I saw you. Follow them and they will lead you somewhere I should escort you… Yours, Edward_

I smiled widely and followed the flowers until I found the next hallway. This time there were a heart made by roses and there was a heart-pillow in it with an envelope on the pillow. I smiled excited and read.

This heart belongs to you I think that always belonged to you. No matter where I am, no matter what I'm doing I will always think about my beautiful girl. Please take care of my heart I left it with you. Yours, Edward

I forced the tears back, took the pillow and followed the flowers smiling widely. I looked around for more envelopes but I couldn't see anything. Curious I kept walking and I found one more path this time made by white roses and I stood confused until I spotted one more envelope.

Follow the white roses first and then come and find me…

I followed the white roses and I was led inside Edward's room. On the bed there were a huge package and a smaller one writing my name on it so I opened it smiling.

The bigger box was hiding a silver, silk, sleeveless dress exactly at my size. There were tiny diamonds decorating the chest and when I wore it the skirt reached down the floor. At the smaller box were a pair of silver high heels and a small purse and I wore them nervous. I had no idea what was going on.

I made an attempt of making my hair and add some make up and making sure that I had everything I left the room and followed the red roses again.

My last stop was outside the great room, a room that I hadn't the chance to visit yet and at the door's handle there was an amazing necklace that had a single, deep blue, almost black diamond and above it just two words : Wear me

I wore the necklace and opened the door.

As soon as I got in music started playing and the entire room was decorated with soft lights and roses. I was stunned by the beauty and soon Edward appeared holding a single rose and wearing a tux.

"You look amazing" he told me and kissed my lips softly

"Edward what are all these?" I asked amazed

"This my beautiful girl is the prom"

"The prom?" I asked confused

"The prom you never went because you had a crush on a stupid boy" he explained

"You are taking me to the prom?" I asked

"Come on"

I took his hand as my favorite song (Because you loved me by Celine Dion) started and I wrapped my arms around his neck as we started moving.

"That was my surprise?" I asked

"Yeap and the others will stay at the hotel tonight, giving us some privacy"

"Everything is perfect, thank you" I said and kissed his lips

"Baby" he sighed and looked at me "In the risk of destroying the romance and sound like a dick… that means I'm getting laid tonight?" he asked

I giggled, looked around me and kissed his cheek softly "you are definitely getting laid tonight" I laughed and then curled in his arms enjoying my prom with my dream boy.


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you, thank you, thank you for your reviews and for favorite and reading my story I will try to update sooner even though internet connection sucks. In this chapter there will be lemons, a lot of them as Bella is totally going to pay for her teasing XD. I will let you know where it starts and ends

CHAPTER 13

(Lemons ahead)

When we got back to our room Edward's hands were all over me trying to get rid of my dress. I had teased him enough last night so I thought to let him have his fun and I just surrendered to him letting him leading me.

When he managed to get me off of my dress he pushed gently and I fell on the bed. His lips crushed mine as he kissed me like crazy and his tongue was at my mouth exploring it. I let out a soft moan as I was kissing him back, and he run his hands at my body. He started from my waist to my breasts until he grabbed my hands and pinned them above my head. He kept kissing my neck as he opened a drawer but I was too focused on him to pay attention to what he was doing. He got something out of the drawer and the next thing I knew was that both of my hands were tied to bed by two pairs of handcuffs.

"Edward!" I complained as I saw the look on his face

He just ignored me and with two more pairs of handcuffs he tied my legs at the end of the bed so I was wide open to him with just my panties on.

"Why the hell do you have handcuffs?" I demanded

"It's my turn" he whispered

"It's your turn?" I asked confused

"Last night you teased me badly, so tonight is my turn" he smiled widely and got on top of me again "don't worry though you will enjoy every part of it" he whispered at my ear as his hand traveled from my neck to my breasts.

"Wh… what are you going to do?" I demanded breathing fast

"Well…" he kissed my lips and I sighed "I'm going to give you many orgasms" he answered and then bit my neck "I'm going fuck you until you beg me to stop, I'm going to lick, finger you and everything else I want until you are so exhausted that you won't be able to talk" he suck at my neck and pinched my right nipple at the same time that I let out a soft moan.

"You can count them this will be the first one" he whispered as he licked from my neck, down to my nipple that bit softly, lower to my belly button that put his tongue into it until he reached between my legs and blow against my already heated skin.

I held my breath as his tongue run at my opening and he smiled to me as hi tongue started thrusting in and out of me and his hands starting massage my breasts. I let out a soft scream and he looked at me from between my legs.

He licked me deeper and I raised my hips in time with his tongue into me taking him deeper into me. When he bit softly on my clit I was a goner and I screamed my orgasm as it hit me suddenly.

He never stopped as I rode out my orgasm and he simply added one finger into me sending me over the edge again and I sobbed as he kept torturing me.

"That was number two" he smiled and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He started kissing my body paying great attention to my erect nipples and my neck.

"You know today as you were here I made a quick trip to the local sex shop" he informed me smiling and get off of me "that's how I got the handcuffs and that's how I got this" he smiled proudly as he showed me two small balls connected to each other and a small remote control.

He opened his mouth and wet the balls and then with a gentle move, to my horror, he put them inside of me.

"Number three and four are on the way" he smiled as he push a button in the remote control and the balls started buzz inside of me.

I gasped in surprise as pleasure run through my body and I opened my mouth in pleasure. Edward smiled satisfied and laid next to me.

He kissed my lips deeply swallowing my cries and holding me close to him as I moved on my own trying to find some kind of relieve. His lips found my nipple again and the torture started again. He licked, sucked and bit them until I cried out loud and gave in to the intense orgasm for the third time that night.

"I like to see you like that baby" he murmured as I was trying to calm down but he didn't wait. He pushed a button again and the buzz inside of me got stronger. I was already sensitive and didn't need much help but when Edward's finger found my clit I almost hot out of bed. Edward held me against him as he kissed me and helped me rode out my orgasm and pulled out the balls from me.

"Are we keeping these?" he asked smiling

I nodded tired but satisfied thinking that we were done for the night but Edward unbutton his trousers and came on top of me again.

"Number five love" he murmured before he thrust hard into me and make me crazy again. The only thing I could do was to hold on and enjoy his ministration as he kept thrusting in and out of me like a crazy man. He put his hands under me and raised my hips so he could get deeper into me and I sobbed in pleasure.

"Oh baby" he moaned as he forced my legs wider and he pulled me to him "so wet and tight"

I had never heard Edward talking like that before and I was turned on by this side of him.

"Harder" I begged and he followed smiling

His thrusts became harder getting him deeper. He kissed my lips as he gave me one more thrust and we came together yelling each other's name.

I was breathing fast and I was dizzy. Edward let go of my legs and hands and I thought that we were done but he surprised me as he pulled me on top of him.

"No more" I begged

"One more time baby" he soothed me

"No more" I said again "I can't"

"Let me make you feel good baby" he soothed as he pushed into me

He wrapped his arms around me and I laid my head on his shoulder as he kept pushing into me and my hips starting to move against him involuntary. My lips found his and kissed him deeply running my hands through his hair.

Edward moaned in my mouth and he gripped my hips helping me to move back and forth as we both found our release for the last time.

(End of lemons)

Edward helped get cleaned up and then we were both lying to the bed with me resting my head on Edward's shoulder and his arms around me. I was afraid to talk in case I burst our little happy bubble.

"Are you ok?" he asked whispering

"Perfect" I answered smiling "best prom ever" I giggled

"Good because we have a lot to cover. First kiss, first date and first date" he counted on his finger

"On no mister I want to be able to walk, thank you" I giggled

"I can't believe I let you go last time" he murmured

"I will have to leave again" I murmured "I promised my dad that I will visit so I will have to leave sooner than I was planning" I whispered sad

"Is your dad the only reason?" he asked suddenly

"Of course I would be crazy to want to leave you behind"

"Just wondering. Why do you want to go suddenly?" he asked

"He has a girlfriend, after many years finally he got over her and I want to meet her. He sounded happy" I explained and he relaxed "trust me baby if I could I would take you with me" I said and kissed his chest

"Who's stopping you?"

I looked at him surprised "Edward you barely take a day off" I told him laughing

"Two weeks are enough?" he asked

"Two weeks?" I asked surprised and hopeful "You can do that?"

"Bella, I own the place and I have my sibling and my parents here if something is urgent" he said smiling

"You would do that?" I asked touched

"Baby, I don't think that there's something I couldn't do for you… I'm in love with you Bella, you came back in my life to show me what it is to want to ditch everything for someone" he said softly "What do you say, do you want your dad to meet your boyfriend?" he asked

"Yes, yes I want" I wrapped my arms around him smiling "thank you Edward" I kissed his lips deeply.

"So here is the plan. We can leave tomorrow and stay for two weeks, to show me your hometown and maybe take a quick trip to Seattle to meet your boss and see where my girl is staying" he smiled with my reaction

"Ok, I'll call my dad tomorrow. You will love Forks and Seattle, I promise"

"Sleep now my Bella" he kissed my forehead and I smiled happy as I fell asleep exhausted.


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you, thank you, thank you for following, favorite and reviewing my story I really appreciate it. As always I will let you know where the lemon starts and ends.

Chapter 14

A few days later Edward, as he had promised took an entire week off and we were getting ready to visit Forks. I was nervous because I really wanted to see my dad and I wanted to introduce Edward as my boyfriend.

At first we had planned to go alone but later we decided that it would be great to have Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett with us mostly because I was hoping that Alice could distract my dad if he didn't like Edward and he would be happy to know the people I was hanging out and (hopefully) would be my in-laws some day.

So on Monday morning at six o'clock in the afternoon after a long but well rested (it has it's cons to have a rich boyfriend that can afford first class tickets) flight and a two hours car trip by a rental car we were outside my childhood house in Forks.

We all had agreed that it would be the best if Alice with Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie stayed at a small hotel and me and Edward at my house.

I knocked nervous on the door and it opened immediately relieving my favorite guy in the entire world, my dad. He was wearing a blue shirt and pair of old blue jeans. His brown eyes were bright with happiness and he left out a small and rare smile under his moustache as he wrapped his arms around me.

"My beautiful Bella, I missed you girl"

"I missed you too daddy" I replied and kissed his cheek

"Alice! Is that you? Wow all grown up" he smiled as he let me and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist.

"Hello chief" she replied and kissed his cheek

"And who are these?" he asked eyeing the rest of our group

"These are… Actually…" I started

"I wanted to see you again and to meet my family Charlie" Alice answered for me "so can we go inside to introduce them or are you going to let us stand here all night?" she asked smiling

"Of course come inside" he replied and he wrapped his one arm around my waist.

We walked inside and sat around the living room as Alice introduced Emmett and Rosalie. Rosalie was all smiles and soon enough my dad was wrapped around her fingers. He seemed to tense when he met Emmett but he relaxed when Alice told him that it was Rosalie's boyfriend.

"And this handsome young man Charlie, is my boyfriend Jasper Hale" Alice said smiling

"Is he treating you well or I need to get out my gun?" he asked serious

"He's perfect Charlie but I'll keep in mind your warning" she answered smiling

"Daddy" I said finding my voice and smiled as my dad focused on me "and this is Edward, my boyfriend" I said and curled at Edward's arms.

"Nice to meet you sir" he said serious and shook his hand

"Your boyfriend?" he asked me and then looked at Edward

"Aren't you a little old for her?" he asked Edward

"Dad he is ten years older" I answered

"Do you have a job?" he asked unkindly

"DAD!" I complained causing Emmett and Jasper to laugh

"Yes sir" Edward answered squeezing me

Alice and Rosalie excused themselves and the boys as the discussion got more personal and after they promised that we will see each other the next morning they left for their hotel. Charlie waved goodbye and as soon as the door closed he turned to Edward again.

"How many do you earn every month?" he asked again

"DAD" I insisted but he ignored me

"Bella I need to know if he can make you happy"

"He can" I answered

"Sir I'm planning to make your daughter happy" he said softly

"You didn't answer…" my dad began

"Honey?" A musical voice interrupted

"_Honey_?" I asked my dad laughing

A tall woman entered the living room and she looked at us smiling. She had long, dark hair that reached her waist, big, brown, amazing eyes and a body that any other woman would be jealous of. She looked around forty but I couldn't be sure, she looked gorgeous and sweet.

"Bella, let me introduce you. This is Sue Clearwater, Sue this is my daughter Bella" he said

"Clearwater, do you know Seth by any chance?" I asked

"He is my son, he works with Jake, he's a free spirit but I stayed here with my daughter Leah and her husband" she answered

"Sue was married to a friend of mine, Harry if you remember him, he died when Leah was seventeen" my dad explained

"Right, I remember him. Sue this is my boyfriend, Edward Cullen" I said smiling

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Edward kissed the back of her hand making Sue blush and giggle like a schoolgirl

"Why we don't have a seat to tell me how you ended up together you two" I smiled softly

"Of course and Edward has to answer to some questions" my dad said

"Dad he's my boyfriend not a criminal" I told him

"Good so he don't have to be afraid" he answered simply

We all sat at the living room and my dad's eyes zeroed to my hands that was holding Edward's hands. I knew that it was weird for him to bring a boyfriend home but his reaction was ridiculous.

"Well since I lost Harry I had many problems. I had a teenager to take care of and as much as Leah was trying to help she couldn't handle her brother either. I visited both Billy and Charlie for advices and when Seth left for Seattle I had to take care of someone. My visits became more often and we fell in love" Sue explained looking adoringly at my dad.

"Bella you need to understand that…"

"Dad stop, I already told you that if you are happy I'm happy for you. I fully support you and I need you to do the same for me" I said serious

"Edward, do you like football" he asked suddenly

"Yes sir" Edward answered immediately

"How about fishing?"

"I'm not a fan sir" he answered

"Pitty… well as long as you make my baby girl happy… but keep in mind that I am a policeman, I can kill you and get away with it"

"Yes sir" he answered smiling

"So Bella, I'm sure that you are tired after that long trip so I guess you can make Edward feel comfortable at our couches" my dad told me

"Dad…" I started

"Oh no missy I don't see a ring on your finger to think that he will sleep with you" he said

"Baby it's ok really" Edward whispered

"So I'm guessing that Edward will have Sue's company because she doesn't have a ring on her finger either" I told to my dad ignoring Edward and making Sue smile.

"This is different"

"Why because you are my dad? If you sleep with your girlfriend I will sleep with m boyfriend" I told him

My dad tried to tell something but Sue put her hand on his arm to calm him down and I offered my hand to Edward who followed me thoughtful.

"You pushed him too much babe" he told me as we were outside my room

"You prefer the couch?" I asked smiling

"If that makes him feel better" he said

"And you were willing to leave me alone?" I asked pouting

"I'm trying to make him like me" he said grinning

"I like you" I told him and kissed his lips softly

"Goodnight, let the door open" I heard my dad's voice as he caught us kissing and he closed his bedroom's door dragging Sue behind him.

"Your door is closed" I yelled and I heard just a sigh

Giggling I opened the door for my bedroom and pulled Edward with me closing the door behind me.

"I know it's girly but…"

"It's not girly… it seems you love purple" he noticed as everything in my room was purple

"My favorite color" I answered

"Who is this?" he asked as he saw a picture of me and Angela

"Me and my best friend in high school" I answered

"You were cute" he said smiling "and what is this?" he pulled out from my hiding spot (behind the photo of me and Angela) a paper of sheet

"My wishing list" I smiled remembering

"Well I think you can scratch the first one" he smiled softly "What else have you done?" he asked curious

He sat on the bed with me on his lap and looked at the wishing list I used to do at the beginning of the year… I haven't done this since I left Forks so I looked carefully at my list.

1) Make Edward fell in love with me

2) Make out with Edward at my bedroom

3) See my dad happy again

4) Find my mom and get some answers

5) Stay friends with Rosalie and Alice

6) Get drunk

7) Get my own apartment

8) Leave Forks

9) Fell in love

10) Try bungee jumping

11) Learn how to cook

12) Use grandma's Swan recipes

13) Buy a beach house

14) Go to Paris

15) Write my own book

16) Travel around the world in general with my friends

17) Get a puppy

18) Have three kids

19) Enjoy a weekend away from everything

20) Be happy

"Well I just saw my daddy happy, I know how to cook, I have my own apartment which is small but it counts, I got drunk, I enjoyed a weekend away from everything, I stayed friend with your sister and Rosalie, I left Forks, I fell in love and I am happy" I said scratching them from my list smiling

Edward took the pen from my hand and scratched number two as he crushed his lips to mine and made me lie down on the bed. He got on top of me and run his hands at my body.

His lips traveled to my neck as he bit it softly and return back to my lips. He smiled and sat next to me.

"Hey" I complained

"Sorry babe but not today with your dad right next door" he said grinning

I sighed as I curled in his arms and fell asleep almost immediately.

(Lemon ahead)

I woke up the next morning and let Edward sleeping as I grabbed my things and went for a quick shower. When I got back Edward was awake and I smiled widely seeing him so cute and handsome.

"Hey handsome" I smiled softly

"Hey gorgeous" he got up and kissed my lips softly

I smiled as he kept kissing me and locked the door before I wrap my arms around his neck and surrender to his kiss.

"Your smell is amazing" he murmured as his lips found that sweet spot at my neck and his hands went under my t-shirt. His finger brushed my nipples and I sighed in pleasure.

He took it off and he unclasped my bra as he wrapped his mouth around it and I moaned softly.

"Be quiet baby" he whispered as he picked me up

I didn't have time to respond as he picked me up, raised my skirt around my waist, pulled my underwear to the side and thrust his tongue into me.

I put my hands in front of my mouth as I felt his tongue move fast in and out of me and I was scratching the wall.

The same time he thrust two long fingers into me someone knocked on my door. I tried to get away but Edward smiled and thrust his fingers and tongue deeper into me.

"Bella honey, breakfast is ready" I heard Sue's voice "is Edward awake?" she asked

"Yes" I said almost screaming

"Will you come down soon?" she asked

"I'm coming" I yelled as I exploded hard and Edward let me down "We will be down in a few" I said to Sue as I kissed Edward's lips  
(end of lemon)

"I love you" he mouthed

"I love you too" I said and kissed his lips

"We will continue this later" he said and winked to me and I nodded as we opened the door ready to meet my family.


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you, thank you, thank you for following, favorite and reviewing my story I really appreciate it. As always I will let you know where the lemon starts and ends. I didn't forget you but exams and real life got me as soon as I got home and now finally I found time to write…

Chapter 15

"So Edward I think that I have heard your name before" Sue said as we were eating breakfast before we meet the rest of the gang.

"Probably on a magazine" I answered "Edward is the proud owner of a hotel and casinos chain" I smiled proudly

"Really?" my dad asked surprised "what's the name?"

"I got a hotel at L.A named Twilight, a hotel with a casino at New York called New Moon, one more at New York again which called named Wolves, one is at Chicago named Eclipse and I am thinking of opening two more one will be at Italy and the other I don't know yet" he answered smiling

"Good" my dad smiled pleased "what are your interests? We established that you don't like fishing"

He seemed more relaxed around Edward and more welcoming and I had started thinking that Sue was responsible for that. So I wasn't so worried when I got up to help Sue serve the cake she had made and let the talk as I would have been the previous day.

I smiled softly to Sue as I cut the first slice and put it on a plate.

"Bella can we talk for a minute?" she asked nervous

"Sure" I answered

"I hope this isn't too weird for you or awkward. If it's too much I can leave. I don't want to interfere to your week with your dad and your friends" she said softly looking at her hands

"You are not. I mean it's weird because you know he is my dad and in my head he wasn't suppose to have… you know… a girl at home but he is happy. I'm glad he found you and I want you here with us. Besides I know you were the one who changed his behavior for Edward" I said smiling

We walked outside to the living room and I watched as Edward and my dad looked at me and suddenly burst into laughter.

"Glad to amuse you" I told them smiling and sat next to Edward

"Charlie was telling me how hard was to leave you alone at home knowing that anytime you could fell down the stairs or burn the house" said Edward laughing

"Charlie?" I asked surprised

"Well I and Edward have a deal and we are on better terms"

"What kind of deal?" I asked

"Whatever is being told between men stay there" my dad told me

"And we are late… they are waiting for us" told me Edward as he stood up and gave me his hand

I followed him upstairs to change and looked at him smiling softly

"What happened between you and my dad?" I asked

"I have no idea what you are talking about baby" he said as he got ready and kissing my lips left the room…

**EPOV**

Bella's father was really intimidating the man could kill me and get away with it so I really didn't want to push him. As we sat at the breakfast table and Charlie seemed more relaxed than last night, Bella and Sue left the room and I stayed with the chief to look down at me.

"So how long are you and my baby girl together?" he asked

"A… a couple of weeks sir" I answered honestly

"I'm going to be honest with you Edward. I know that Bella is a grown up woman capable of making her own choices and living her life, however I will kill, tear apart and burn the evidence of anybody who tries to hurt her. So give me a reason to trust her with you" he said

I was freaked by his confession and I felt like I was in a dessert with a ravenous animal but I knew how I felt for Bella so I choose to just tell him the truth.

"Well the truth is that I hurt Bella in the past and I regret every moment of it but as soon as she came into my life sir I don't want to let her go. I plan to open a hotel at Seattle so the distance would be bearable for both of us and of course I will do my best to make her happy. I… I found a list that writes her dreams and I plan to make them come true" I answered

"You are ten years older than her Edward what makes you believe she would want to spent the rest of her life with you?" he asked

"She will decide how long we will be together… as long as she is happy" I told him

"I like you son but I should warn you the kid is a disaster I was afraid to leave her alone when she was younger. A trouble magnet"

"I think I handle it" I said laughing "chief Swan…"

"Call me Charlie you are no longer in my black list" he said laughing

"Charlie I will tell you this. One day, if I'm lucky enough, I will marry your daughter" I told him

Bella walked back inside with Sue behind her and I was sure of it. One day this girl will be my wife. I lost enough time away from her but firstly I was going to fulfill her dreams starting the same day… She didn't know that in a few hours she will have to cross from her list the bungee jumping…


	17. Chapter 17

I know I had many troubles updating this story but here I am with a new chapter and the next one won't take a year to upload lol.

CHAPTER 16

BPOV

After our breakfast we went for a small walk just the two of us in Forks just to show Edward where I had grown up and to calm him down because he was very scared of Charlie. I showed him the place I used to hide, the library, my favorite coffee shop and of course Forks high school.

I enjoyed the way he had his arm around my waist and I was curled into him feeling safe and happy.

"Bella Swan!" I heard a familiar voice and suddenly I was pulled in the sweaty, disgusting hug of Mike Newton.

"Mike" I said politely and return back into Edward's hug.

Mike was still the cute all American boy with his sandy hair and his blue eyes. He wore a tux and next to him I noticed a blond girl we used to have history together I think Lauren Mallory was her name.

Her belly was swollen and she had a scowl on her face as she was looking at me and Edward. Maybe she was thinking her luck to end up with Mike instead of someone like Edward.

"How have you been Bella? I heard you went to Seattle to become a lawyer right?"

"Ah Yeah I've been working for this big client right now" I said softly

"What big client?" Lauren asked smirking

"For me. She is working for me, that's how we met" Edward replied

"Oh and you brought your boss to show him Forks?" Mike asked "that's very nice"

"Actually Mike, Edward is my boyfriend" I told him rolling my eyes

"Oh that's… that's great" he stuttered

"Mike and I got married and now we are waiting for our baby" Lauren said stroking her belly but I ignored her I didn't know the reason she needed to prove me she had a better life than me.

"Ok we should leave we have friends in town and we are late… goodbye"

"See you around Bells" he said hopeful dragging his pregnant wife with him.

"So that was Mike Newton huh?" Edward asked disgusted

"Yep" I giggled

"The guy that took you to prom and then he… I mean you two…?"

"Yep" I said again

"Ew" it was the only thing he said and pulled me closer "he isn't over you"

"Edward if you didn't notice he has a very, very pregnant wife" I told him giggling.

"Yes and when he figured out I was his friend it was like you kicked his puppy. But it doesn't matter how he feels right?" he asked suddenly nervous.

"No baby it doesn't" I told him and kissed him softly "let's find the others and maybe tomorrow we can… if you are ok with it visit Angela. You will love her"

"Anything you want my love but now…" he took from his pocket a scarf and blindfolded me "I have a surprise for you"

"I hate surprises" I mattered

"Come on beautiful I'm sure you will love this one" he told me and I pouted.

He led me to his car and 30 minutes later he helped me out of it and I knew we were with the others because I immediately heard Emmett's booming voice.

"Bella" Edward said softly and removed the blindfold "time for bungee jumping"

"What?" I asked in panic and looked down " No no no no no no I won't jump from up here this is insane" I told him shaking my head.

"It was on your list baby come on you will be fine"

"I was fifteen… I had other dreams and priorities" I whined but secretly I really wanted to try I was just terrified

"It would help if I was with you?" he asked and I nodded "ok let's get ready.

A couple of guys strapped me in a lot of things making sure that the ropes and my protective gear were tightly in place and they let me know that I was ready. I was looking around for Edward and when I saw him walking to me with no gear up I tensed.

"Ready baby?" he asked

"I am where your gear is?" I asked in panic

"Baby, trust me ok? Are you ready?" he asked again and wrapped his strong arms around me.

"Yes" I told him again

Edward picked me up and kissed my lips softly wrapping my legs around his waist and I giggled as I heard our friends clapping. I wrapped my arms around his neck and grinned up at him.

"Don't let go" he said

"What?" I asked confused

"Don't let go" he repeated and started walking

"Edward?" I asked in panic but he ignored me "Edward are you insane?" I asked again but he just held me tighter and jumped from the bridge (I don't know if that's possible but just go with it lol)

I felt as the rope held me up and I was clinging on Edward trying to hold him up with me and when we fall into the water a few minutes later I splashed him.

"Are you crazy? You could have died" I screamed at him

"Baby calm down I'm fine" he answered smiling

"Don't baby me I really don't like you right now"

"You don't like me?" he asked innocently and pulled me into his hug.

"No" I answered

"You don't love me?" he asked and traced his lips to my shoulders

"No"

"But I love my Bella" he said kissing my neck and I melted "and I know she loves me too" he said softly

I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him deeply feeling his smirk against my lips.

"I love you even though you are stupid" I confessed but for that little trick you did today…" I said as I kissed his neck and rubbed against him slowly.

"Yes baby?" he said his voice full of lust.

"You're sleeping on the couch" I told him and suddenly let him swimming towards the boat that was waiting for us and giggled as I heard him groan.


	18. Chapter 18

Hello I'm here again. Thank you for your reviews, for favorite and following my story. And yes I know my grammar sucks but as I had said before if you don't like, don't read. Ok here is Bella's list and the things she has done….

Bella's list

1) Make Edward fell in love with me **(check)**

2) Make out with Edward at my bedroom **(check)**

3) See my dad happy again **(check)**

4) Find my mom and get some answers

5) Stay friends with Rosalie and Alice **(check)**

6) Get drunk

7) Get my own apartment **(check)**

8) Leave Forks **(check)**

9) Fell in love **(check)**

10) Try bungee jumping **(check)**

11) Learn how to cook **(check)**

12) Use grandma's Swan recipes **(check)**

13) Buy a beach house

14) Go to Paris

15) Write my own book

16) Travel around the world in general with my friends

17) Get a puppy

18) Have three kids

19) Enjoy a weekend away from everything **(check)**

20) Be happy

CHAPTER 17

"You have to be kidding me!" he said for the tenth time since we got into my apartment.

Edward had insisted to see where his girl was staying before we had to go back to New York for the rest of our vacation and now he was walking around the tiny apartment muttering and pouting. It was actual cute to watch.

The billionaire Edward Cullen in a one room crappy apartment pouting like a toddler, it was beyond cute.

"Edward, can you please sit down? I promise my old little couch won't bite you" I said laughing.

"This place is not big enough" he complained again.

"I live alone baby why I would need a bigger place?" I asked and pulled him next to me.

"Where I will stay when I'm visiting? It's not safe for you either. No alarm system, your door is barely locking and your windows don't lock. Anyone and I mean ANYONE can enter" he said looking around thoughtful.

"I know it's not ideal but it's comfortable for one person and well to be honest the only place I can afford" I told him honestly.

"I can afford a bigger and a safer" he told me.

"We are not talking about this. I refuse to take money from you. When you are visiting we can spend the night at a hotel but I won't let you pay for an apartment that you won't stay more than a weekend" I told him strictly.

"Fine, if I promise that I won't spend much will you let me do something to ensure your protection?" he asked pleadingly.

"If you don't pay much and involve two men in black suits following me around then yes you can"

"Thank you" he kissed me softly and then looked around again with a frown "you have a single bed"

"Edward" I warned

"Baby just hear me out"

"No Edward, listen to me ok? I know you want to give me the best and I appreciate that, I really do. But this crappy apartment, all of this, is my life. This is something that I managed to do by my own. I didn't have to get money from my dad or Jake. I worked hard and I managed to do it. I know for you it's not worth it but for me it means a lot. Please let it go ok?"

"Ok" he said and hugged me softly "I just want to give you everything" he mumbled.

"You are baby" I told him softly and kissed his cheek deeply "I love you"

"I love you too" he replied and pulled me closer to him "so your dad wasn't thrilled you left with me"

I giggled because my dad had me in his hug for ten minutes growling at Edward each time he made a movement to touch me and frowning as our friend picked us up.

"Actually I think he didn't like the idea of me and you alone in Seattle the same time our friends are back in New York" I told him softly and I felt just a tiny nod and then I heard a small snore.

I turned around and saw Edward sleeping peacefully. After the bungee jumping we had thirty minutes rest the Alice had dragged us to the mall in Port Angeles until 8 o'clock and then two hours she played Barbie Bella to get me ready for clubbing. We were back late at night or early in the morning, it depends on how you see it and she let us sleep only for three hours before she woke us up to have breakfast all together.

And after they left Edward insisted to leave for Seattle and see my apartment and Jake. Thankfully we would meet Jake and Nessie later so he could catch some sleep and I had the time to actually admire him.

I had spent so many years lasting after him and finally he was mine. I still couldn't believe it that he was actually interesting in me but he had met my dad, he was at my apartment and he was perfect.

I let out a small smile and curled into his hug looking at his perfect face when his phone started ringing.

I looked at the caller ID and froze. Why on earth Victoria was calling him? Did he stay in touch with him? She had called him again? And the most important question…. What I should do?


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

**I know, I know I'm late again to update but they were some issues with my internet and heatl problems. I won't update until next month again because I have a tons of things to tace care of. I'm in between college and hospitals right now. Thank you for understanding**

_**I was sitting on my tiny couch, curling into a ball as tears were in my eyes, running down my cheeks and I was trying to watch something, anything on the tv that could distract me. A few hours ago my boyfriends ex fiancé had called and as soon as Edward picked it up he mumbled that he had to go. No further explanation just that.**_

_**I wiped away the tears again as my doorbell rung and I got up trying to keep myself together. I opened the door and as soon as Edward saw me he looked at me coldly. **_

"_**I am getting back with Victoria she is the love of my life"**_

_**I start screaming and whining.**_

"_**Bella" I heard his voice calling like he actually cared "baby" he tried again.**_

I opened my eyes startled and I found myself on my bed looking around terrified. I was sweating and had tears in my eyes and a scared and worried Edward was looking at me.

"Baby what's wrong?" he asked again.

"Victoria called" I sobbed hard.

"What? When? In your dream?"

"No, Edward she called today" I said crying hard

Edward checked his phone holding my hand and then he stroked my hair softly and kissed my lips.

"Baby, look she called me and texted me for my stuff. She says that she still has some of my stuff and that I should get them back. Honey why you didn't wake me up when you were so upset?" he asked and kissed my cheek.

"I fell asleep" I whispered looking at my hands.

"Victoria is my past ok? You are my present and my future. I know I was an idiot and a jerk in the past but now I know what I want and I want you baby, only you no one else ok?"

"Ok" I nodded "but maybe you could not to go to pick your stuff. Can you send someone else please?"

"Ok baby" he kissed my lips and pulled me in his hug rocking us softly "I'm sorry you have to get through this, I know that I hurt you a lot in the past but I swear my Bella I'm not going to hurt you again. Now get your cute little butt in the shower, get dressed because we are going out" he said and kissed my neck.

"Where?" I asked curious.

"I had an idea and I want your opinion now go" he said and smacked my butt playfully.

"Hey" I protested giggling and walked in the shower.

After I was ready for the day, Edward took my hand leading me outside and straight into a taxi. He was excited about something and everytime I was looking at his face he had a huge smile on his face.

"So, where are we going?" I asked

"You'll see it's a surprise" he said again

We were driving for almost an hour and I was getting impatient but the moment I was going to ask him the taxi stopped, Edward paid and we got out in the middle of nowhere.

"Edward? Where are we? There's nothing here" I said confused

"Well I said it was a surprise baby so…" he took out a blindfold and wrapped it around my eyes.

"Edward" I whined "I hate surprises" I said and pout

"In a minute we will be there" he promised, took my hand and carefully led me somewhere that I could hear a lot of people to talk.

There was a strange, very loud noise, a lot of people were talking together, I could hear cars come and go and finally Edward removed the blindfold.

We were in front of a huge building that stood proudly in the middle of the field. Around us there were houses and I realized we were at the most high profiled neighbor in Seattle. The building was a dark red color decorated with lights that they would made it shine at nights. It was clear that it was a hotel because I could see the windows and as far as I could tell they would be thousands rooms. At the top of the building there were an enormous sign that wrote: The beautiful Swan.

"Edward what's this?" I asked amazed

"My new hotel and casino" he said proudly watching for my reaction.

"The beautiful Swan?" I asked

"I thought that you would object if I named it Bella Swan so…" he shrugged "what do you think?" he asked nervous

"It's beautiful… that means that… you will come to Seattle more often?" I asked hopeful.

"You were nervous because in a few days you will have to get back here and I will be back home so this is a way to be closer. I can come here and see you. Also you already have a room here if you want to" he said wrapping his strong arms around me.

"Edward…"

"I know you worked hard for your apartment and you did what you did alone, so I have a deal for you. You can pay the rent you are paying for your apartment here if you want to at least I will know that you are safe, not freezing to death and you will have food every night. You can still go and work, you have a car in the garage just for you a graduation present from my parents" he said still holding me.

"This is too much" I whispered

"Please baby, do it for me? Please? I just need to know that you are safe while I will be away" he said pouting

"Fine but I will pay rent" I told him and looked at the building "what the people will think?" I murmured

"They will know that you are the boss's girlfriend and that's that" he told me and kissed my back neck "do you want to see your room?"

"Are they finished with it?" I asked

"It was the first room they decorated" he grinned and kept kissing my neck" I was hoping you would want to see it"

"Ok" I said breathless as he started sucking my neck and lead me inside.


End file.
